Tekken Movie 2010: Asuka's Revenge
by SoulEmbrace2010
Summary: Survival is no game. A REWRITE of the live-action Tekken movie with some new scenes, this time with Asuka Kazama as the main heroine. Asuka x Lili; OOC! CHAPTER 10 2/2 IS UP!
1. Prologue

_**Tekken Movie 2010 - Asuka's Revenge**_

Aya Ueto as Asuka Kazama

Prologue

* * *

**Year 2035 AD**

_Tekken City – Tekken Corp Arena_

The echoing footsteps. The roars and cheers of the bloodthirsty crowd. The voices of the mentors who sponsored her as they gave her their advice and wisdom. These meant nothing to the young woman that was walking down the hallways to the arena.

To think that almost every misfortune that has happened since she got to Tekken City was because of him. The assassination attempt. Nearly getting killed by a samurai. Or forced to fight because of her friends lives are in jeopardy.

The tournament that she loved to watch every year was now about to become a bloodbath thanks to him. And only she can stop it. For she not just fighting for herself or her mother, who was in the hospital in the vegetative state because of him, anymore.

She is fighting for everyone in the world.

_**TEKKEN**_

"After the Terror Wars, governments fell. Corporations took control, fighting over what remained. Eight companies survived, and divided up the world.

Tekken, Valencorp, Ruscorp, Exocorp, Vectrocorp, Brikhauser, G-Corp, and Eyderdex.

Those companies were collectively known as Iron Fist. The American territories fell to the mightiest corporation of all, Tekken. Once a year, they hosted a tournament, which was no game. Kill, or be killed.

Outside the walls of Tekken City, in the burnt out slums called the Anvil, that's where it all started."

_**TEKKEN**_

_Anvil, five days earlier…_

Nineteen-year-old Asuka Kazama was running through the junkyards of the Anvil, pursued by several men whom she stole from. She weaved in and out of the junk as they shot at her, avoiding their bullets.

She was a contraband runner who steals technology and equipment from criminals and delivers it to anti-Tekken activists who uses it in some way against the Tekken Corporation. She wore a black tanktop and leather jacket with black jeans. She also wore a backpack carrying her cargo and a katana strapped across her back.

She managed to hop out the junkyard and onto the old storage bins. She jump from bin to bin and jumped down onto the ground. The men shot at her from up top of the bins, the bullets hitting near Asuka's feet, but she kept running. She managed to get out of sight by hiding behind an old refrigerator when one of the goons hopped down near her position. When he got near, Asuka kick the door open on his head, knocking him.

"That's gonna leave a mark." Asuka said as she continued running, jumping down more bins until she made it to the main street. The men managed to make it over the bins and chased her down the ruined street.

Using her Parkour skills, she jumped on a car and into the patio of a second floor apartment building. She then ran along the edge as the goons continued shooting at her.

They kept missing as she jumped onto another building and went through the windows and into the hallways. One of the goons managed to get ahead of her and intercept, but she kicked him though a door and continued on. She jumped outside where the goons were waiting. They fired as she took a leap of faith onto the roof of the next building. She then jumped from roof to roof until she slid down an old cell phone tower.

She was on the street as they chased her, nearing her destination, when she saw them from around the corner.

The Jackhammers, or Jacks. Tekken Corporation's law enforcement.

Running into some guy was not in Asuka's best interest, and with those goons catching up to her…

She ran for it as the goons rounded the corner and opened fire on her as she dive behind a nearby car as the Jackhammers showed up and opened fire. The goons that were chasing Asuka were killed instantly.

They then opened fire everywhere, hitting the car that Asuka was hiding behind. After a while, the barrage of bullets ended.

"Let's go!" said one of the Jacks in Japanese as they left the area. Asuka sighed in relief and continued towards her destination.

_**TEKKEN**_

_Anvil – Sector 197742-C7-443_

The sounds of the helicopters were everywhere as Asuka ran through the Anvil. She didn't stop until she got to the door of her employer's place and knocked hard, the music heard from the other side.

"Bonner-san! Open up!"

A moment later, the door opened, and she found herself face-to-face with an old, classic American gun wielded by Bonner.

"I told you to use the entrance…" he snapped as he pulled Asuka in and closed the door.

"I knocked and no one answered," she countered as she entered his chop shop, "You can't even hear anything because of that old music."

"Hey, this is real music. Not that corporate shit they play in the city."

"Then what the hell was that song you were playing last week? The…Roaches?"

"The Beetles!" Bonner corrected her as he turned towards his assistant, "See what I'm talkin' about? Lost of art! End of creative thought."

Asuka smirked as took off her backpack when Bonner noticed her wounds, "What happened to you?"

"Nothing." she said as she digs around her bag.

"You've the only one who can get through the gang zones." he said, "I don't know how you do it."

"Guess I'm just motivated." Asuka shrugged as she found and took out the package.

"What you are Asuka is a believer in the cause." he grinned, "You just don't know it yet."

"Who knows…" said Asuka as she started to unwrap the package on the table.

"Come on girl! Play your cards right and one day, this will be all yours." he said, beckoning around his shop as Asuka finished unwrapping the package, revealing a gadget orb with the Tekken logo on it as Bonner examined it. He chuckled in approval as he activated the device.

"Twenty thousand gigs. Get some serious speed with this."

"For what?" Asuka was curious.

"Secret internet, new underground off the Tekken subgrid." he whispered.

"…Sorry I asked."

"It used to be that you had a choice, free market, justice system, now everything's Tekken-!"

"Look, save the speech 'til after you pay me." Asuka said, all business now.

Bonner whistled as he grabbed a box full of his stash of money and opened it.

"Keep the change." he said as he threw a wad of red bills to Asuka.

Asuka inspected it and her eyes narrowed, "What the hell is this Bonner? This is Tekken Dollars. You said Global Dollars."

"I say a lot of things," he said lazily as he sat down, "I drink."

"You said, Global Dollars." Asuka said, snarling.

"Oh." Bonner sighed as he reached in his box and threw a wad of blue bill at her, "We good mate?"

Asuka inspected it and smiled, "Now we're good mate."

Bonner nodded, "Keep the red bills."

Asuka smirked as she put her money away, "So when are you gonna need another run?"

"Don't know," Bonner said as he put away his box of money, "With Iron Fist's comin' up, Jackhammers are crackin' down."

Asuka put on her backpack and grumbled, "Now you tell me."

"Asuka! Kick back, learn how to relax." he said he got to work.

Asuka giggled and left the shop in high spirits.

_**TEKKEN**_

_Anvil - Local Neighborhood_

Asuka was on her way to the local bar when she hears a familiar voice on the TV near the East Gate of Tekken City.

"Honor. True Discipline. Peace. Grace."

Asuka rounded the corner to see the owner of the Tekken Corporation, Heihachi Mishima's on the TV.

"These are the goals, demonstrated each year, in the Iron Fist Tournament, the reigning champion for the past four years. We are honored, to host the Iron Fist in Tekken City."

Asuka couldn't believe her ears. The tournament was just a few miles away from her. Her spirit couldn't get any higher. Of course, she doesn't like the corporation, but she loves the tournaments.

"Strength through Order! That, is Tekken."

Heihachi speech ended as an automated voice said, "Thank you for your loyal listening, and appreciation."

"Yeah right." Asuka thought as she crowd around the TV dispersed, muttering under their breaths.

Asuka counted her money as she headed to the bar. She had more than enough to handle her business there and go see the Tournament. She was waiting a long time for this and was not going to miss this chance to see Iron Fist with her own eyes.

**END OF PROLOGUE**

**

* * *

**

John Pyper Ferguson as Bonner

Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa as Heihachi Mishima


	2. Chapter 01

_**Tekken Movie 2010 - Asuka's Revenge**_

Aya Ueto as Asuka Kazama

Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa as Heihachi Mishima

Chapter 01

* * *

_Anvil Bar_

Asuka entered the bar. It was the same as usual.

Lots of people. Music. And free TV.

She walked over to the main counter and greeted the bartender, Quid. On the way, she noticed the TV was on the Tekken Broadcast Station and was displaying news about the Iron Fist Tournament.

"So how's the Iron Fist action going?" asked Asuka as she sat down at the bar.

"Hah, too early to tell." he said, looking at the TV.

Looks like the news of the day was that Paul Phoenix wasn't able to make it through the preliminary round and was force to fight in an open call for the wildcard slot.

"So how's my tab?" Asuka asked Quid.

"You up to three hundred and fifty," he said, "Tap out."

Asuka smirked as she handed him a couple Global Dollars.

"How about now?"

"Oh." he smiled as he took the money, "That's why you're my favorite customer. Thanks Asuka."

"No problem Quid-san," she said as she left the table, "Catch ya later!"

Asuka went to the back of the bar to where Denslow, the dealer was. He weaves in and out of the city to sell city items at the bar. He was talking to some young girls at his side when he noticed Asuka.

"Hey girl." he greeted.

"Hey Denslow-san," she greeted back, "Got anything interesting today?"

Denslow grinned, "Everything I got is interesting to somebody. Know what I mean?"

"How about some coffee?" asked Asuka.

"Coffee?" he took of his sunglasses and laugh as she opened his briefcase.

"Yeah, coffee." she repeated.

Denslow inspected his goods in the briefcase and said, "That's a hundred an ounce."

Asuka blinked, "The hell man," she complained as she reached her a small bag of coffee that was in the briefcase.

"Hey girl, this isn't none of that freeze-dried, stepped on instant bullshit, you know what I mean? You know what they used to call Colombia?"

Asuka sniffed at the bag as he continued, "That's what this is right there. This, is the good shit my friend."

Asuka nodded in approval, "All right then. Gave me one of those oranges too, an apple, and a bar of chocolate please."

"Business must be booming," he noted as he handed Asuka the said items, "That'll be two hundred and fifty grand."

"How about a hundred and fifty Global Blue?" she offered, handing him the blue bills.

"That will work," he said as he sniffed the money, "Pleasure doing business with you."

"Always." Asuka grinned as she proceeded to the bar exit.

She was just near the door when Zosk and Hansu, two anti-Tekken activist entered the bar and noticed her.

"Hey Asuka," said Zosk as he and Hansu walked over to her, "Haven't seen you around."

"I've been busy." Asuka said.

"Thought anymore about our offer?" asked Hansu.

"No matter how much you ask, my answer is no," Asuka said firmly, "Sorry, now if you'll excuse me-"

"Wait a minute," Hansu blocked Asuka's path out, "You're the toughest girl around here. Used to watch you street fight."

"That was for money." Asuka told him, annoyed.

"And this is for a cause," Zosk told her, "Heihachi Mishima and his Tekken Force and Jackhammers treat us all like slaves."

"I got my own life," she said, "My own problems."

"I told you man that this bitch was a waste of time."

"Hansu-"

"No no. She's just another kid who would rather die in the Anvil than stand for her rights and freedom."

Asuka eyes narrowed in a glare as she attempted to leave the bar, but Hansu grabbed her shoulder.

"Wait a minute-" he started but Asuka elbowed him in the ribs, forcing him to let go as she left the bar. Zosk sighed as he shook his head.

"So what now?" Hansu asked his friend, rubbing his side.

"Honestly," Zosk said, "I don't know."

_**TEKKEN**_

_Tekken City – Tekken Arena_

Inside the Tekken Corporation, is the vast Tekken Arena. Its specialty was its ability to produce real-life holographic landscapes used for fights.

It is currently in its normal state as drums sounded off, the Tekken Force and Jackhammers going through their salutes. Looking on was Heihachi Mishima himself; his son, Kazuya Mishima; and his foster son, Lee Chaolan.

After a while, Heihachi left the ring, with his sons in tow.

"Is everything prepared?" Heihachi asked his sons as they left the arena.

"Yes Father." said Lee.

"The representative fighters on en route from their home corporations." Kazuya reported as they entered the hallway.

"Good, good." said Heihachi, pleased, "For the duration of the tournament, Kazuya, I'm transferring command of the Jackhammers to you; and Lee, you'll be commanding the Tekken Forces."

Kazuya eyes widen in surprise, "Why Father, I'm honored."

"Thank you Father." Lee bowed, "I'm also honored."

"Excellent. Kazuya, tighten security in the Anvil and the outer sector. And Lee, tighten security in Tekken City and the inner sector."

Lee nodded, "It will be done Father."

"I will send additional units to patrol for anti-Corporate insurgents. Not even minor infringements will be tolerated." added Kazuya as they stop in the hallway.

"Do you have to go that far Kazuya?" Lee frowned.

"You never know what might happen." Kazuya told him and turned to his father, "With respect, I should've given the speech today. A chance to pass the torch from father to son…"

"Here we go again…" Lee rolled his eyes.

"When I think you're ready." Heihachi said.

"I've been ready, for years-"

"You and Lee's jobs are to maintain security. Do not disappoint me."

Heihachi walked off as Lee turned to Kazuya.

"You may be ready, but you might be missing something."

Lee walked away too as frustration began to build in Kazuya.

_**TEKKEN**_

_Anvil – Asuka's Neighborhood_

The curfew started, but it didn't matter to Asuka as she near her house.

_Anvil – Asuka's Home_

Inside was Asuka's mother, Jun Kazama. She was currently into her Kazama Style Ryu kata, awaiting Asuka's arrival back home. Just as she was finishing her last form, Asuka entered. She watches as her mother finished her form and looked up to see her.

"I remember those moves too well." Asuka said.

"You should," said Jun, relived that Asuka was here, "You were one of my best students."

Asuka smiled, "I was your one of your only students, Kaa-san."

"You hungry?" Jun asked as Asuka set her backpack on the table and dug through it, "I've been rationing protein squares."

"How about an orange, or an apple?" Asuka offered.

"Very funny Asuka," Jun laughed as Asuka pulled them out of her bag.

"What?" Jun's humor turned to surprised as her daughter handed over said fruits, and another item.

"Coffee?"

"You always talked about how you missed it so much."

"This must have cost a fortune." guessed a stern Jun.

Asuka shrugged, "I can afford it. Runs have been good as of late."

"Asuka," Jun was now worried, "Running anti-Tekken contraband will get you killed."

Asuka smirked, "Well~, I can always enter Iron Fist. Make some real money."

To illustrate, Asuka went to the open space of their home and started to show off her combos. Jun stride towards her and caught her fist.

"You will have nothing to do with Tekken, do you understand? Being a fan of their accused tournament is more an enough for me. I will not have you waste your talent."

"What? Kaa-san, it wouldn't be a waste. At least it pays. Besides, what difference does it make? Who even cares where the money comes from anyway?"

"I care. This is not what I trained you for!"

"Then what the hell exactly did you train me for?"

"Do you think life on the other side of that wall will bring you happiness? Trust me, it won't."

"I know that Kaa-san," Asuka sighed as she tried to walk off to her room, "Here we go again."

Jun grabbed her daughter's arm, stopping her, "The world burned because people had to have more! Tekken was built on people wanting more!"

"More what?" Asuka snapped, rounding on her mom, "Fights? Entertainment? And this is better? Rationing protein squares? Is this what my father or brother would've wanted for us?"

"Don't you dare…" Jun snarled.

"Why don't you ever talk about them?" Asuka asked.

"Your brother, Jin, disappeared along with several other fighters because of that corporation. And your father is dead. That all you need to know."

Asuka was finally fed up, "You know what? Forget it. I'm outta here-"

Asuka cell suddenly rang with the song You're Going Down by the old Sick Puppies.

"I'm really need to change this ring tone. Hello?"

Jun watched Asuka with a worried look on her face as Asuka expression turned from grumpy to shock.

"Xiao-chan, Miharu-chan, Alisa-chan, is that you?...I haven't seen you since-…Where are you now?...Ok…Right, stay where you are. Try not to move. I'm coming to get you."

Asuka made a beeline for the door, grabbing her backpack and katana in the process.

"Asuka, what are you doing? Where are you going?"

"It's my friends. They're nearby and I'm going to get them. I'll be back in five minutes!"

"There's a curfew tonight. There are Jacks everywhere!"

"The Jacks are always everywhere, but I can't abandon my friends."

"I am telling you not to go!"

"I'll be fine! Just hide in case something happened."

With that, Asuka was off. Jun sighed as she prayed her Asuka's safe return.

"Please, just be safe."

**END OF CHAPTER ONE**

* * *

Brett Wagner as Quid

Kiko Elisworth as Denslow

Jonathan Kowalsky as Vosk

Blake Shields as Hansu

Ian Anthony Dale as Kazuya Mishima

Taiyou Sugiura as Lee Chaolan

Tamlyn Tomita as Jun Kazama


	3. Chapter 02

_**Tekken Movie 2010 - Asuka's Revenge**_

Aya Ueto as Asuka Kazama

Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa as Heihachi Mishima

Ian Anthony Dale as Kazuya Mishima

Taiyou Sugiura as Lee Chaolan

Tamlyn Tomita as Jun Kazama

Chapter 02

* * *

_Anvil __– Sector Nine_

Asuka ran through the sector, trying to find her friends. They were pinned down by a couple of gangs and it was only a matter of time before they find them. She didn't have to search for long however.

She heard laughter in one of the back alleys and went to investigate. There were men huddled in the back alley, whistling and jeering as they surrounded their victims. Asuka went in for closer look as one of the victims noticed her.

"Asuka!"

"Xiao-chan! Miharu-chan! Alisa-chan!"

"Help us!" Miharu cried as the gangs rounded on her.

_**TEKKEN**_

_Anvil – Bonner's Chop Shop_

"We logged in yet?" asked Bonner.

"I'm just jumping through the last firewall." his assistant said, typing away.

"We'll be inside the Tekken video subgrid for sixty seconds." Bonner announced to everyone, "We interrupt this program to bring you the truth." he said as a red warning suddenly flashed across his computer, reading: **Proximity Alert, JACKHAMMERS**.

_**TEKKEN**_

_Anvil __– Sector Nine_

"Hey assholes." Asuka said as she walked towards the gangs, "You got something that belongs to me, and I want it back."

"Can you believe this bitch?" one of the gang members said as they all laughed.

"Your funeral…" Asuka sighed as she charged at the men of fifteen, "Because this bitch is about to kick all your asses!"

_**TEKKEN**_

_Anvil – Bonner's Chop Shop_

"You got everything?" shouted Bonner, "USBs, gadgets, memory, laptops, money, everything?"

His assistants nodded as he opened up the trapdoor under his desk, "Get in!"

Bonner and his crew managed to get in and lock the door just as their door exploded and the Jacks entered, with Kazuya Mishima in tow.

_**TEKKEN**_

_Anvil __– Sector Nine_

Asuka's distraction was enough for Ling Xiaoyu, Miharu Hirano, and Alisa Bosconovitch to attack the gangs from behind as Asuka attacked them from the front.

_**TEKKEN**_

_Anvil – Bonner's Chop Shop_

Kazuya examined their shop and their latest project, "Smart of them not to use any of Tekken software. No wonder it wasn't easy backtracing their hack."

He then noticed a port that mounts Tekken's portable memory processors, "Well, almost none."

_**TEKKEN**_

_Anvil __– Sector Nine_

The girls were cleaning house. Then they decided that they had enough, the gamg members pull out their guns, but Alisa, half-human half-cyborg, blew them away with her rocket arms.

_**TEKKEN**_

_Anvil – Bonner's Chop Shop_

"I could use this." Kazuya grinned.

Bonner swore silently from under the trapdoor.

"This is truly an American classic." he said as he examined Bonner's gun.

"The revolution will not televised. Destroy the-"

"Wait!"

Kazuya turned to see Lee's assistant, Michelle Chang with the Tekken Force.

"Take this equipment back to headquarters and make sure it's put to good use!"

"Yes ma'am!" said the Tekken Force.

"What are you doing here?" Kazuya snarled.

"Under orders from Mr. Chaolan," Michelle told him, "Just doing my job. And no sense in waiting good equipment." she added as she left.

_**TEKKEN**_

_Anvil __– Sector Nine_

Helicopters circled the area. The Jacks target: Asuka Kazama.

An electronic female voice then boomed out: "**THIS IS A TEKKEN SECURITY ALERT.**"

"Oh shit!"

Asuka cell beeped a warning that the Jacks were after her.

"Let's get out of here!"

The girls ran for it.

_**TEKKEN**_

_Anvil – Asuka's Home_

"**PLEASE BE PREPARED FOR SEARCH AND SEIZURE.**"

Jun was about to hide when two Jackhammers crashed through her window roof.

They then showed a picture of Asuka as their guns pointed at her, "Have you seen this girl?" they asked in Japanese.

"I don't know who you're talking about!" she snarled as she attacked, knocking out one of the Jacks, but the other subdued her.

"Have you seen this girl?" he repeated as Jun struggled.

_**TEKKEN**_

_Anvil – Asuka's Neighborhood_

"Alisa! Go on ahead. Check to see if my mom's alright!"

"I understand!"

Alisa used her boosters to go ahead of Asuka, Xiaoyu, and Miharu.

_**TEKKEN**_

_Anvil – Bonner's Chop Shop_

"Sir, we locate the insurgents in Sector Nine." one of the Jacks reported.

Kazuya nodded, "Burn everything, and everyone."

"But sir, our men are still in there-" the Jack protested.

"I don't care." Kazuya said as he left, "Destroy it all."

_**TEKKEN**_

_Anvil – Asuka's Home_

"We'll ask you one last time. Have you seen this girl?"

"Damn you." she snarled.

At the last moment, Alisa arrived and knocked the Jack out.

"Ms. Kazama!"

"Alisa!"

Alisa grabbed Asuka's mother when she suddenly cried, "Incoming missile!"

She and Jun went into the closet and Alisa held on to Jun tight.

Outside, Asuka and the others rounded the corner just in time to see a missile hit Asuka's home, destroying it as the explosion blew the screaming girls back.

_**TEKKEN**_

_Anvil – Asuka's Home, Ruins_

"Asuka…"

Asuka was moving ghost-like in her now former home. How could this have happen? Her mother and Alisa were…

A closet door blasted opened, scaring the hell out of Xiaoyu and Miharu, Asuka paid it no mind until…

"Asuka, we're alright!"

Asuka whipped around to see Alisa carrying her mother out of the closet.

"Kaa-san! Alisa-chan!"

Asuka rush forward and hugged them, noticing that her mom was unconscious.

"Is she alright?" asked Xiaoyu.

"The explosion was too close to us." Asuka looked at Alisa, tearstained as she continued, "It knock us around and blew us back through the back of the closet. Ms. Kazama is now in a vegetative state. I don't know when she'll wake up but she needs medical attention."

Asuka cried in relief, "At least she's still alive. That's what counts."

"Hey Asuka, look at this!"

Asuka turned to see Miharu who was holding a Tekken ID, "Where did you get that?"

"It fell out of that box," Miharu said, pointing. The box was Jun's personal items. In it were pictures of her, Jin, and Asuka.

"Why does she have a Tekken ID?" Asuka wondered as she looked at her mother, "She's a complete, total anti-Tekken activist!"

"I don't know, but we need to get out of here." Xiaoyu said.

"Where will we go?" asked Alisa.

Asuka thought about it and decided, "The chop shop."

_**TEKKEN**_

_Anvil – Bonner's Chop Shop_

"Talk about a crackdown huh?" Bonner said as Xiaoyu and Miharu helped him clean the place with his assistants. Alisa stood guard outside, just in case the Jacks show up again.

Asuka was with one of the female tech assistants, who just finished examining Jun.

"How is she?" asked Asuka.

"She fine for now. It's better that she was in a coma, or else the pain would've killed her." the lady reported, "She has multiple internal injuries, and if not treated within one week, she'll die."

Asuka looked horrified as the she continued, "I don't have the tools to do the operation on her to heal her, however, I managed to stall the time limit, so she has two weeks mow. You'll need to get her to the Tekken Hospital in the city so that they can operate on her, and you'll need a large sum of money for that to happen. Other than that, this is all I can do. I'm sorry."

Asuka then walked around the building and paced, thinking. There was only one way to insure her mother's survival. Beside, she's too young to die.

"Alisa-chan, come with me."

She and Alisa went inside, the place looking halfway descent now.

"Xiao-chan, Miharu-chan. Prepare to move out. Alisa-chan, carry my mom."

"Asuka," Miharu was nervous, "What's going on?"

"Do you have a plan?" asked Xiaoyu.

"We're heading to the Tekken East Gate." Asuka said.

"Why?" asked Bonner, as Alisa picked up Jun, bridal style.

"I'm entering the Open Call." Asuka revealed, "I will defeat Paul Phoenix and fight in the Iron Fist Tournament to pay for Kaa-san's operation and to confront Heihachi Mishima. And don't try and stop me, he gonna pay for what he's done!"

With that, Asuka left the shop. Alisa followed out with Jun. Xiaoyu and Miharu looked at each other, sighed, and ran after them.

**END OF CHAPTER TWO**

**

* * *

**

Chiaki Kuriyama as Ling Xiaoyu

Mayuko Iwasa as Miharu Hirano

Alyson Stoner as Alisa Boskonovitch

Holly Marie Combs as Michelle Chang

Cassue Shea Watson as Med Tech


	4. Chapter 03

_**Tekken Movie 2010 - Asuka's Revenge**_

Aya Ueto as Asuka Kazama

Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa as Heihachi Mishima

Ian Anthony Dale as Kazuya Mishima

Taiyou Sugiura as Lee Chaolan

Tamlyn Tomita as Jun Kazama

Chiaki Kuriyama as Ling Xiaoyu

Mayuko Iwasa as Miharu Hirano

Alyson Stoner as Alisa Boskonovitch

Holly Marie Combs as Michelle Chang

Chapter 03

* * *

_Anvil – Tekken East Gate_

"Has an unknown ever won a spot in an Open Call?" asked one of the sportscasters on TV.

"There's only one who's ever won an Open Call, and his name is Jin, the first ever People's Choice. The Open Call is an Iron Fist tradition that Heihachi Mishima started all the way back in the beginning, and continues to this day." his partner answered.

Meanwhile…

"So they say. Be careful Asuka."

"Thank Kara. Let's go guys."

Asuka and her friends weaved their way through the Sector Nine and to the Tekken East Gate.

"**CONTESTANTS FOR OPEN CALL, PLEASE PROCEED TO TEKKEN EAST GATE**"

When Asuka and co. got there, there was a huge crowd there, but it looked like only a few stepped up to the plate.

"Let's go." Asuka said, making her way through the crowd, the others trying to follow.

"Okay ladies and gentlemen, listen up!"

The speaker was at the sign-up booth, a thirty-year-old Korean man with orange-dyed, swept back hair who goes by the name Hwoarang, a former Tekken Fighter. Next to him was a young woman with braided hair named Julia Chang, whose mother works for Tekken.

"So who's gonna be the next People's Choice, and the next Iron Fist Champion huh?" Hwoarang asked the crowd.

"Hey, no one wins this shit anyway.," said a black man with dreads, his words making Hwoarang go towards them, "Ain't nothin' but a meat-grinder to pump up the crowd."

Hwoarang kicked him, knocking him to the ground, "Really now? So my guess is that you're gonna need oil to keep those kiddies from freezing."

Holding up a wad of bills, he announced, "Now I got one hundred Global Dollars. One hundred Global Dollars for any man who can go one round against Paul Phoenix. One round."

Some of the crowd jeered him for that and insulted him.

"You're all equally worthless. How pathetic." he snapped.

Finally, a big guy wearing a shirt that said "White Boy" stepped up.

"Go on in White Boy." said Hwoarang. The guy signed in and went inside.

"Last call. Going?"

Asuka finally made it, pushing herself through the crowd.

"Gone."

"Wait, hold it!" Asuka called out just as Hwoarang and Julia was leaving. They stopped and turned to look at her.

"I may not be a man," she said as her friends managed to get back by her side, "But I wanna sign-up…"

Hwoarang looked at Julia, who shrugged, then at Asuka, and smiled, "See folks? A shining example! Even a young woman steps up to the plate unlike some people. Got more balls than any of y'all. Sign in here girl."

Asuka nodded and signed her name.

"Your friends can come, but leave the bag and sword." he said.

Asuka nodded and disarmed herself.

"Knock yourself out." Hwoarang smirked.

Asuka smirked back and went inside as one of the crowd members said, "Dead bitch walkin'!" as Alisa, Jun (still out), Miharu and Xiaoyu went inside.

_**TEKKEN**_

_Anvil – Open Call Cage_

The crowd was alive with cheering as Paul Phoenix, the self-proclaimed best in the universe, was beating the tar out of an unluckily guy who never had a chance with his Judo skills.

While this was happening, Hwoarang and Julia led White Boy and Asuka and co. into the cage area.

"They're with us." Julia told the guard as they passed.

"Asuka…" Alisa began.

"No calculations Alisa, I'll be fine." Asuka told her.

"All right you two," Hwoarang said, "As you know, this is a quarter-final event three minute round for the wild card slot, so please make it entertaining."

Asuka nodded while White Boy took one look in the cage and shook in his boots.

"Don't worry," Julia said to Asuka, "I'll be watching your friends while you fight."

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it. After all, you're making history as the first female ever to precipitate in an Open Call."

Asuka grimaced as she watched the current fight. The poor guy in there with Paul Phoenix was fighting back, but can't seem to get rolling.

"Big guy," Hwoarang told White Boy, pointing at him, "You're up first."

He nodded and stepped up just as Paul hyper extended the leg of his opponent, making him cried out in pain.

White Boy turned to Asuka, "You scared girl?"

Asuka looked up at him smiled, "Nope, you?"

Paul finished the match, breaking the poor guy's arm with an arm bar.

"I'm not, but I value my life." White Boy said as he turned to leave.

"Hey, where you going?" Julia called out to him.

"To hell with this!" he responded as he left the cage area.

"Pussy!" Hwoarang yelled after him as Paul raised his arms in victory, the crowd cheering.

The cage door buzzed as it opened, and the cage crew dragged out the body of Paul's broken victim. Asuka could not help but feel sorry for the guy.

"You can do this Asuka." Xiaoyu said, "You the best street fighter in the Anvil!"

"Teach Mr. Top Hair a lesson!" added Miharu.

"All right," said Hwoarang, "She's up next. Get her to the cage, now."

"Good luck!" Alisa said as the cage crew came over to Asuka, but Julia stood between them.

"I'll do it." she said as she led Asuka to the cage door.

Paul Phoenix smirked a bit as Julia gently nudged Asuka into the cage and locked the door, muttering "Good luck."

Asuka and Phoenix then circled each other.

_**TEKKEN**_

_Anvil - Anvil Bar_

Vosk and Hansu were just talking about their next order of business when Quid suddenly said, "Hey, isn't that Asuka?"

They attention was now focused on the TV.

"Hey! Isn't that Asuka?"

"What the hell is she doing?"

"Is she crazy?"

"Asuka!"

_**TEKKEN**_

_Anvil – Open Call Cage_

"My name is Asuka." Asuka said to Paul, "I'm going to Iron Fist, and unfortunately, you're in my way Phoenix-san."

Paul only smirked and said, "And you need to learn some respect,"

He sprayed her with spit and added, "And know your place.", before landed a few punches on her, knocking her back into the cage.

_**TEKKEN**_

_Anvil – Anvil Bar_

"Anyway you cut it, this girl just don't have what to take to beat Paul Phoenix." said the TV.

"She's gonna be roadkill." said Hansu.

_**TEKKEN**_

_Anvil – Open Call Cage_

Asuka scowled as she pushed herself off the cage and kicked Paul. She didn't stop there as followed up with some more punches to Paul's head. He tried a kick, but she countered with her smashing elbow, knocking him back.

_**TEKKEN**_

_Tekken – Tekken Corporation Conference Room_

Heihachi Mishima was watching the match with great interest along with Kazuya, Lee, Michelle, and their assistants and aides; as Paul currently was pinning Asuka to the cage with a barrage of punches.

_**TEKKEN**_

_Anvil – Open Call Cage_

Asuka manage to break through this combo and planted a roundhouse kick to his face, sending him into the cage. Asuka then punched him and elbow Paul in the stomach.

Outside the cage, Xiaoyu, Miharu, and Alisa were chanting Asuka's name as Hwoarang and Julia looked on.

Paul grabbed Asuka and attempted to ram her into the steel, but Asuka ran up and corkscrew flipped off the cage over him, connected a jumping roundhouse kick, and grabbed Paul head and smashed it into the cage.

_**TEKKEN**_

_Anvil – Anvil Bar_

"Wow! Off the chain!" Sportcaster #1 said on the TV.

"Yeah!"

"Whoo!"

"All right!"

"What a feat of athleticism!" said Sportcaster #2 on TV as they showed the replay.

_**TEKKEN**_

_Anvil – Open Call Cage_

Paul was bleeding from the head as he spat out blood and tried to continue his assault, but Asuka dodged his blow and landed her signature double lift kick sending him back into the steel cage. Asuka charged forward, put her feet around Paul's head, and flipped kick him, landing in the middle of the cage like a cat. Asuka's friends were cheering like mad on the other side.

Tired of being humiliated, Paul Phoenix roared as he charged towards Asuka and hit his ten hit combo on her, staggering her. He tried a finishing punch, but Asuka used her counter stance to flip him over into an arm bar, but after a few moments, he overpowered her and sent her flying to the ground.

_**TEKKEN**_

_Anvil – Anvil Bar_

"Though she had him that time."

"It was a big surprise, I gotta tell ya."

Everyone was on the edge of their seats and groaned as they saw the replay.

"Come on Asuka." said Vosk.

_**TEKKEN**_

_Anvil – Open Call Cage_

Asuka was trying to get back up when Paul kicked her, sending her rolling back.

_**TEKKEN**_

_Tekken – Tekken Corporation Conference Room_

Kazuya smiled approvingly as Heihachi frowned. Lee looked over to Michelle, who had her fingers crossed behind her.

_**TEKKEN**_

_Anvil – Open Call Cage_

Paul picked up Asuka, who was still reeling, slammed her against the cage and hit his power punch on her. Asuka fell forward, the wind knocked out of her.

"Come on Asuka! Get up!" Xiaoyu and Miharu screamed as Paul posed for the crowd. Hwoarang shook his head and walked away. Julia bit her lip as Alisa, still holding Jun, closed her eyes in prayer.

Paul picked Asuka up by her jacket and was about to finish her, but Asuka suddenly block his finishing strike and kneed him in the stomach and uppercut him in the face. He tried to strike back, but every time he did, Asuka parried and stuck the limb he tried to strike with, making Hwoarang turn back around to watch with renewed interest.

Asuka then finally showed part of her true skills, chaining her attacks in an endless-like dance. Try as he might, Paul could not block all of the endless strikes. He was left dazed as Asuka gave him a double gun salute in his face. He tried to punch her, but she ducked, rebounded off the cage, grabbed his head, and slammed in against the floor. She then pick him up by the head, kicked him back, and for the final touch, she spun around, heading towards Paul and deliver her signature, devastating roundhouse kick, sending him spinning back to the floor, where he laid unmoving.

_**TEKKEN**_

_Anvil – Anvil Bar_

"Yeah!"

Everyone high fived as the bar exploded with celebration as the TV said, "This girl has just become the next People's Choice!"

_**TEKKEN**_

_Anvil – Open Call Cage_

Asuka panted as she stood tall over Paul Phoenix.

"Hear that asshole?" She said, motioning over to the crowd, "It's the sound of respect."

As she stood over Paul, she remembered a lesson her mother taught her and Jin one time.

**FLASHBACK START**

_Young four-year-old Asuka was watching her six-year-old brother Jin spar with their mother. Jin tried a strike, but Jun caught his fist and caught him in a hold._

_"Break free!" she said._

_"I can't." Jin countered as Jun released him._

_"If you can still breathe you can still fight. You're only beaten when you decide. Asuka!"_

_Asuka nodded as she charged towards her mother._

**FLASHBACK END**

"Asuka! Asuka! Asuka! Asuka! Asuka!"

It wasn't just her friends chanting her name. It was crowd in the cage area. Asuka smiled. She has just completed her first step to becoming a Tekken Fighter.

_**TEKKEN**_

_Tekken – Tekken Corporation Conference Room_

Heihachi was impressed, "First Marshall Law, now Paul Phoenix. To think that Phoenix would lose to a female amateur. Interesting."

"Rating are up." Kazuya noted as the rating chart went from High to Very High.

"Who cares about the ratings," Lee said, "That girl just did the impossible and kicked Paul Phoenix's candy ass."

"Our viewer's love her." Heihachi said, "Just like Jin, she represents the streets. Let her show us what the street have taught her."

He nodded to Michelle, who nodded back and exited the room.

**END OF CHAPTER THREE**

**

* * *

**

Mircea Monroe as Kara

Won Bin as Hwoarang

Charisma Carpenter as Julia Chang

Randel Reeder as Scared Fighter/White Boy

Josh Holloway as Paul Phoenix

Jason Del Rosario as Young Jin

? as Young Asuka


	5. Chapter 04

_**Tekken Movie 2010 - Asuka's Revenge**_

Aya Ueto as Asuka Kazama

Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa as Heihachi Mishima

Ian Anthony Dale as Kazuya Mishima

Taiyou Sugiura as Lee Chaolan

Tamlyn Tomita as Jun Kazama

Chiaki Kuriyama as Ling Xiaoyu

Mayuko Iwasa as Miharu Hirano

Alyson Stoner as Alisa Boskonovitch

Holly Marie Combs as Michelle Chang

Won Bin as Hwoarang

Charisma Carpenter as Julia Chang

Chapter 04

* * *

_Anvil – Tekken East Gate_

"Hey, come on! Give her some space! Move it!" Hwoarang said as he and Julia led Asuka-tachi out of the cage area. "What your names?"

"I'm Asuka. This is Xiaoyu, Miharu, and Alisa."

"Excellent. You know what you just did Asuka?" said Julia as she handed her bag and katana back to her, "You just beat a Tekken Fighter."

"Of course she did!" Xiaoyu exclaimed, "She the best in the Anvil!"

Hwoarang nodded, "You're from the Anvil, right Asuka?"

"Yep."

"So who taught you how to fight?"

"My mother…"

"Ha! You mom? Yeah right."

"…She's in a coma on Alisa's back."

Hwoarang froze in horror at what he just said as she looked. Julia elbowed him in the ribs for his tactlessness when they stop in front of the bus that'll take them to Tekken City.

"Will she be all right?" he asked, massaging his side.

"If we can get her to a hospital." Xiaoyu said.

"Asuka…"

Asuka turned towards Julia.

"You just won the only open slot in the King of Iron Fist Tournament." Julia said, "Every new fighter that is in this year's tournament has sponsors, every one except you. Sponsors take care of registration, paperwork, training, and free roaming in host's city, in this case, Tekken City. Me, Julia, and a friend of ours in Tekken City can do that for you."

Asuka considered the offer, "What in it for you guys?"

"Thirty percent of course." said Hwoarang.

"You'll take ten asshole." Asuka smirked.

Hwoarang laughed, "I take your attitude Asu. But no. Twenty percent, and we're good."

It was Asuka turn to laugh, "I was only joking. Of course thirty percent, asshole."

Hwoarang smiled as he shook her hand, "Smart choice."

"Not to mention, I have a family member to works for one of the higher up in the Tekken Corp." Julia added, "You can be one of the fighters that represents the streets of Tekken."

"Cool." Asuka said, shaking her hand as well, "Just don't play dirty."

"Wouldn't dream of it." she replied.

Miharu then put her hand on top of Asuka and Julia, "Guess this is the birth of Team Asuka!"

"What?" Asuka blushed as Xiaoyu and Alisa giggled as they put their hands in.

Hwoarang rolled his eyes in amusement as he put his hand in, "With me as leader of course."

They laughed as they entered the bus. Alisa sat Jun down in an empty seat.

"You girls don't have anything to pack do you?" Hwoarang asked the Anvil girls.

"We already have our stuff." Miharu said as they held up their bags.

"Excellent. Driver!"

He nodded as the bus rolled off as the crowd shouted their good lucks.

_**TEKKEN**_

_Anvil to Tekken Bus_

A while later after they entered Tekken City, the girls were asleep except Asuka, who sat next to Jun, holding her hand.

As she looked out the window, she though of her last conversation with Jun before the former was put in this state.

"_I remember those moves."_

"_You should. You were one of my best students."_

"_You will have nothing to do with Tekken, do you understand?"_

Asuka turned to the side to see a huge picture with Heihachi Mishima on it.

"_The world burned because had to have more. Tekken was built on people wanting more!"_

Asuka squeezed the hand of Jun, receiving no response.

"Why do you hate Tekken and Iron Fist so much than Jin onii-chan, Kaa-san…"

Suddenly, her tattoo on her left arm, the same as her brother's, started to glow.

Asuka moaned out loud, "Please…not now…"

_**TEKKEN**_

_Tekken Corporation – Lee's Office_

Lee was sorting paperwork on his desk when there was a knock on his door.

"Captain of the Tekken Force Elite Squad, Lei Wulong, sir!"

Lee looked up and said, "You may come in."

The door opened, and Lei stepped in, taking off his helmet and saluted.

"At ease," Lee said, "Report."

"The new members of the new Tekken Force Commando Squad are now ready." Lei reported.

"Well done sneaking them under my idiot brother Kazuya's eyes."

"Thank you, but only one problem. The captain of the Commando Squad wants to get at Kazuya now. You know that it hasn't been long since he found out the truth."

"Tell him to get it in gear." said Michelle from the sofa on the side, "Our time will come soon. Just wait a while longer and stick to the duties of the Tekken Force protecting Tekken City."

"Yes Ms. Chang." Lei bowed.

"And here." she handed him an envelope, "Tactics, formations, maps, and plans to be uploaded into the communication gears of the Tekken Force, not the Jackhammer's, got it?"

"Remember," Lee said, "This is only if Kazuya makes any suspicious moves with the Jackhammers, and upload them into the Prototype-Jacks, just in case. Dismissed."

Lei bowed and then stopped at the door, "Almost forgot. Nina Williams and Anna Williams from Eyderdex have arrived a few hours ago."

"Excellent, but no doubt Kazuya's abusing his authority with him."

Michelle laughed as Lei managed a smirk before he left out the office.

"Lee." Michelle turned to him, "I'm kind of surprised that you always follow Mr. Mishima's orders and not Kazuya's."

"Not course not Michelle." Lee said as he stood up and walked over to the window, the room's holographic imaging suddenly showing stars, "He's my foster brother, and he's a fool. As for Father, the Chaolan's has been indebted to the Mishima's for generations. I'm not about to break tradition to dishonor my family and ancestors to follow in Kazuya's footsteps. That's why I follow the way of honor, the way of Heihachi Mishima."

"I am glad to hear that Lee."

Michelle jumped as Lee swirled around to find his foster father in his office.

"Father." he said.

"How are preparations for Iron Fist?" Heihachi asked.

"Everything's finished on my side." Lee reported, "My Tekken Force are set. We're just waiting on Kazuya's end, but we haven't heard anything yet."

Heihachi sighed, "Come. I acquire your assistance." he said as he turned to leave.

"Right." Lee groaned, but when Heihachi left the room, "Kazuya probably screwing Nina Anna right now, leaving things half done. He must expect me to do his jobs, the jackass."

"Feeling…envious?" Michelle joked.

"Nope. Just…pity for him." Lee said as he left the suite, "Let me know when other fighters get here."

"Right."

_**TEKKEN**_

_Tekken Corporation – Kazuya's Suite_

As Kazuya was having sex with assassin sisters Nina and Anna, he was deep in thought.

"What is the old man waiting for? …I'm his son, his heir. …Tekken should be mine now."

_About ten minutes later…_

Nina and Anna were asleep in the soft chairs in Kazuya's room. He was in his personal bar and just poured himself some sake-

"Kazuya…"

"…Father. I didn't you there," he turned around, "And Lee too."

"Explain yourself." Heihachi as he and Lee walked towards him, their guards flanking them, looking around the room and seeing Nina and Anna asleep.

Kazuya smirked, "We wiped out an area of insurgents. I took a moment to…unwind."

"You should be finishing preparations for Iron Fist." Heihachi snarled.

"Yeah," Lee added, "I already did. What about you? I've waiting all night for your call."

Kazuya shrugged and said, "Don't worry. I set my men to work. Everything's being taken care off-"

As quick as lightning, Lee snapped and kicked Kazuya's wine glass out of his hand and kicked him out for his bar, making him crash into the wall. The William sisters were jerked awake as Lee closed the distance in an instant and pressed his foot onto Kazuya's throat, catching the wine glass in his hand. Kazuya's hands shot up to try and pry Lee foot off his throat with no success. He tried to counter but Lee increased the pressure on his throat. Heihachi walked up to the struggling Kazuya and glared at him.

"After all this time, and you still don't understand."

After a few moments, Lee released Kazuya, who fell to the floor in a heap, gasping for precious air as Heihachi and Lee looked down on him.

"Winning Iron Fist, means power and prestige for Tekken," Heihachi told him, "And honor for the Mishima name. Winning here, mean we win the world."

He looked at Lee, who raised the wine glass, "Yes Father."

Kazuya picked himself up and glared at them, "So you say."

He turned and leaned on the bar table, upset. Heihachi looked at him for a moment and then left the room with his guards. Lee looked over to Nina and Anna, who were looking and other way.

"You two were luckily to avoid the kidnap last year." Lee said. He then drank the sake and set the glass down, "Good luck to both of you in the tournament, and play nice."

Lee turned to leave. A moment later, Michelle appeared and rushed him with an elbow. Lee step to the side as Michelle's elbow connect with Kazuya's groin as he tried to attack Lee from behind with a Dragon Uppercut.

Kazuya doubled over, moaning, as Lee smiled at Michelle, "Thank you."

Michelle bowed, "My pleasure."

They left the room, leaving Nina and Anna with a miserable Kazuya.

_**TEKKEN**_

_Tekken City – Tekken Arena Entrance_

The gate opened as the bus went through and stopped in front of the Tekken Arena, where the King of Iron Fist Tournament would be held. It was a huge dome building, and it was connected to the Tekken Corporation building.

Team Asuka stepped out of the bus and looked around.

"So," said Xiaoyu, "We finally in Tekken City."

"Looks nice." added Miharu.

"Just stay close and keep your mouths shut." said Julia, leading them to the foot of the stairs that lead to the arena.

"Hey Asuka!" Hwoarang as she was still looking around, "Stop checkin' for Jacks."

"Why?" she asked.

"This isn't the Anvil. They only patrol outside of Tekken City." Hwoarang told her, "Besides, this is civilization my friend. The land of opportunity."

"Mom!"

The others looked at Julia, then at the direction she was facing. There was a woman who looks almost like Julia, almost the same age. She was also standing behind a medical vehicle.

"Julia. Is that the woman you were texting me about?"

"Yep. Asuka, my mom's gonna take your mom to the hospital. Don't worry, it's near."

Asuka looked skeptical at first, trusting the safety of her mother to a Tekken employee, but then again, this is Julia's mother.

"All right." sighed Asuka, "Alisa-chan…"

Alisa nodded and helped Jun into the van.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine. And congratulations for eating Paul Phoenix." Michelle smiled, and then thought, "This woman, why does she look so familiar?"

With that, she left with Jun.

"Now you just have to earn the prize money to pay for the operation." said Miharu.

"Yeah."

With that, the group went up the stairs and to the entrance.

"Sapphire." Hwoarang nodded to the girl at the entrance who was waiting for them.

Twenty-five year old Sapphire, friend of Hwoarang and Julia, shook Asuka's hand, "Welcome to the games. Come."

**END OF CHAPTER FOUR**

* * *

Jackie Chan as Lei Wulong

Candice Hillebrand as Nina Williams

Marian Zapico as Anna Williams

Louise Griffiths as Sapphire


	6. Chapter 05

_**Tekken Movie 2010 - Asuka's Revenge**_

Aya Ueto as Asuka Kazama

Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa as Heihachi Mishima

Ian Anthony Dale as Kazuya Mishima

Taiyou Sugiura as Lee Chaolan

Tamlyn Tomita as Jun Kazama

Chiaki Kuriyama as Ling Xiaoyu

Mayuko Iwasa as Miharu Hirano

Alyson Stoner as Alisa Boskonovitch

Holly Marie Combs as Michelle Chang

Won Bin as Hwoarang

Charisma Carpenter as Julia Chang

Jackie Chan as Lei Wulong

Candice Hillebrand as Nina Williams

Marian Zapico as Anna Williams

Louise Griffiths as Sapphire

Chapter 05

* * *

_A day later…_

_Tekken – Tekken Corporation Conference Room_

Determined to make-up for wasted time, Kazuya ran a presentation of the fighters that will be in the King of Iron Fist Tournament. Heihachi, Lee, Michelle, and several other executives were in attendance. The holographic screen showed the fighter's pictures, move demos, and statistics as he talked about them.

"Feng Wei. G-Corp. Former student of the legendary Shinken, now turned mercenary. Lethal advanced Kenpo expert."

"Tiger Jackson, from Valencorp. Capoeira master and underground DJ. There's a price on his head for assisting in the breakout of underworld enforcer Eddy Gordo. Just like him, he's powerful, but loves to party."

"Violet, mixed martial artist from Ruscorp. Originally in the Tekken Force for a year before opening his own robotics company called Violet Systems in Russia."

"Nina and Anna Williams. Sisters with a friendly rivalry and professional assassins from Eyderdex. Wanted by several corporations for executive level hits. Master of their own unique style of Koppo, and assassination techniques based on Aikido."

"Emilie De Rochefort, aka Lili from Vectrocorp. Skilled mixed martial artist with self-taught moves based on ballet, gymnastics, and Wushu. Also, easy on the eyes with her Lolita fashion style."

"Leo Kliesen, Brikhauser. Bajiquan specialist. A nature girl who's a surprising tactician. All style, strategy, and charisma, making her a crowd pleaser."

"Kunimitsu from Exocorp in Japan. Trained by Yoshimitsu. A true master kunoichi, earning her the nickname of Lady Deathstrike."

"Craig Murduk, from our very own Tekken Corp. Power brawler. Vale Tudo style fighter at his physical peak, and soon to be King of Iron Fist."

"And finally, Asuka. The next People's Choice. A long time fan of the Iron Fist tournaments. A wild card amateur fighter with an unknown fighting style that catapulted her to the top of the food chain in the Anvil. But can she survive the real deal?"

Lee and Michelle looked at Heihachi, who smirked, "Excellent."

_**TEKKEN**_

_Tekken Arena – Training Area_

Every fighter was in the training room preparing for the big day.

Feng Wei was on the boxing bag. Craig Marduk, the Williams sisters, and Leo were lifting weights. Tiger Jackson was practicing his capoeira. Lili was doing her kata. Violet and Kunimitsu were working on their weapons.

Meanwhile…

_**TEKKEN**_

_Tekken Arena – Medical Bay_

As Asuka was lying half naked on the table, getting her body scanned, a nurse approached her with a syringe.

Asuka took one look at it and moaned, "Oh god this is gonna hurt. What is that stuff?"

"Nanos." the nurse responded, "Created by Mr. Chaolan himself. Everyone has them. They only track and measure your abilities and check for any anomalies within your system. Nothing else."

Asuka whined as the nanos were injected into her body as the other nurse finished scanning her body. As Asuka shook herself off, Sapphire came in and tossed some folded clothes on her lap.

"What's this?" she asked as she went through them.

"Are you kidding? Your signature." Sapphire responded.

Asuka took one look at the light blue set of vest, shorts, and tanktop, pads, and shoes, laughed and tossed the set back to Sapphire, "I am not wearing those."

"Well news flash for ya Asuka, welcome to Iron Fist." said Sapphire, "In the King of Iron Fist, image is key. You have your signature moves and finishers, and now you have your signature look."

She tossed the clothes back to Asuka, "You don't have to wear to now, just at the tournament."

Asuka sighed in defeat as she put her clothes back on, "Fine."

_**TEKKEN**_

_Tekken Arena – Training Area_

"This is the training hall." said Hwoarang, "This floor also has the rooms where the fighters will be sleeping."

"Looks like the fighters are up here already," noted Julia, "Hang on, we'll find out where you're saying."

Hwoarang, Julia, and Sapphire went to the information table outside the training area just as the fighters noticed Team Asuka, with Asuka herself wearing a Iron Fist Fighter ID.

"Who is that girl?" asked Leo.

Tiger frowned, "Never seen her before."

"Who reps her?" Violet wondered.

"Just another amateur," Marduk noted, "She won't last long."

"Wow." said Hwoarang to Asuka, "They love you so much they're giving you Paul Phoenix's digs. Stick around Asuka, me and the others will be right back after checking it out."

Asuka nodded as her team filed out of the training area. Put her hand on the handle of her blade, she walked around the room, returning some of the hostile stares with a glare of her own until they got back to training. At the back of the room, she walked by Lili, who was doing her kata. Asuka took one look at her as she walked by her and leaned against the wall and close her eyes, her hand rubbing her tattoo.

"You know it was rude to stare at me like that."

Asuka frowned as she opened her eyes and turned towards the speaker Lili, who was still doing her kata.

Scowling, she bit back, "Sorry if I couldn't help finding your moves interesting."

Lili finally stopped and rounded on her, "Excuse me?"

"I only noticed that you're using an unknown style of mixed martial arts that is obviously self-taught. The way you're incorporating Wushu in your kata is impressive."

"Really," Lili raised her eyes, "You studied Wushu?"

"…A little." Asuka replied as she pushed herself off the wall.

Lili nodded, "So who are you anyway?"

"The name's Asuka."

"…So you're the next People's Choice eh?"

"You seem surprised. Not what you expected?"

Lili scanned her up and down, "Well, you don't look like much."

"You'll be eating those words, when I win Iron Fist." Asuka countered.

Lili sighed, "We'll see."

"Hey!"

Asuka turned towards Hwoarang, who said, "Come on. The others are having too much fun in your room."

She nodded and turned towards Lili, "See you in the arena."

She and Hwoarang walked off, Lili smirking behind their backs.

"I look forward to seeing you again, Asuka."

_**TEKKEN**_

_Tekken Arena – Asuka's Room_

Asuka was surprised. She never expected the room to be a luxurious condo. Guess all the fighter's rooms are like this. There was a living room, kitchen, bedroom, training room, and bathroom.

Xiaoyu and Miharu were jumping on the bed and Alisa was watching TV.

"Tournament starts tomorrow." said Julia, "Nervous?"

"Very." grumbled Asuka as she made a beeline to the training room.

"Will she be okay?" Sapphire wondered, "This will be nothing like street fighting in the Anvil."

"Don't worry." Hwoarang assured them, "She'll win. I know she can."

_**TEKKEN**_

_The next day…_

_Tekken Corporation – Lee's Office_

Lee, with Michelle, locked the door to his office and turned to find a Jackhammer standing in their way.

"What are you doing?" Lee asked, "You'll suppose to be in the outer sector."

"Captain of the Tekken Force Fire Squad, Bruce Irvin sir!" said the man as he revealed his face.

"Oh. At ease then. Report."

"Sir, as of now, Kazuya has not made any movements since the meeting, but Zafina can't shaking her uneasy feeling around Kazuya."

"All right then. Continue to monitor the Jackhammers. And tell Zafina to be on standby, just in case. Dismissed."

"Yes sir."

As Bruce walked away, Lee turned to Michelle, "Contact Lei. Tell him to find Lars."

_**TEKKEN**_

_Tekken City – Tekken Arena_

The crowd was alive with excitement and the aura in the arena was electrifying as the start of the new tournament was at hand. The preshow consisted of sexy girls dancing in the ring. In the backstage area were the Iron Fist Fighters, waiting until their names are call to gather around the edges of the ring.

"Coming to you live from his year's King of Iron Fist Tournament, in Tekken City. Last night, history was made of when the first time, a wild card, open call fight was won by a female unknown. Her name is Asuka."

_**TEKKEN**_

_Anvil – Bar_

"This young woman won with spectacular style, and will appear next to the world greatest fighters, the elite of the elite!"

Every one in the bar was watching, showing their support for Asuka.

_**TEKKEN**_

_Tekken City – Tekken Arena_

"Feng Wei, G-Corp!"

Feng ran out to the middle of the ring and raised his fist before moving to the edge of the ring.

"Leo Kliesen, Brikhauser!"

Leo was next as she showed off her speed before moving next to Feng.

"Nina Williams, Eyderdex!"

Nina was next as she winked at the crowd before moving next to Leo.

"Anna Williams, Eyderdex!"

Anna stride out to the ring, walking around before going next to her sister.

"Violet, RusCorp!"

Violet walked out, raising his arms before taking his place.

"Craig Murduk, Tekken Corp!"

Craig flexed his muscles and roared for the crowd before moving to his spot.

"Tiger Jackson, Valencorp!"

As Tiger headed out, Asuka, in the outfit Sapphire gave her, was cracking her knuckles until red lightning materialized out of her hand. Growling, she dispelled it quickly. Asuka looked down at her hands to make sure it was gone.

"Staring at my ass is a good way to get yours kicked Asuka. Get your mind out of the gutter and keep your head in the game."

Asuka sputtered in outrage as Lili moved to the entrance, giggling. Kunimitsu watched the scene with amusement.

Meanwhile, Tiger showed off some flips before moving to the edge of the ring with the other fighters.

"Lili, Vectrocorp!"

Lili backflipped all the way to the ring and posed for the cheering crowd.

"Kunimitsu, Exocorp!"

Kunimitsu appear in a hail of leaves before taking her spot. Now all the fighters were surrounding the ring, facing away from each other.

Meanwhile, in the back…

"Hey, Asuka."

Asuka looked to her side to see Team Asuka.

"Hey guys." she said as she bounced up and down.

"You feeling okay?" asked Julia.

"Yep," Asuka answered, "But I feel sick."

Alisa took one look at her tattoo and asked, "Your other self is acting up again?"

"Yep." Asuka nodded.

"Feel like you're gonna puke?" Hwoarang snickered.

"Already did that." Asuka replied flatly.

"The first female Anvil fighter ever to win an Open Call, Asuka, the new People's Choice!"

"Knock them dead then." Xiaoyu and Miharu grabbed Asuka and pushed her into the arena area, "We'll be waiting in the Fighter's Pit!"

Asuka ran down the aisle, where she heard a mix of cheers and boos from the crowd.

Meanwhile, overlooking the arena was the executive suite, was the higher-ups of Tekken Corp inside.

"Now that right there ladies and gentlemen, is my pick to win Iron Fist." Lee said.

"She was quite impressive yesterday." Heihachi noted.

"Yeah," Kazuya agreed, "But not on the same level as the other fighters."

Michelle rolled her eyes in disgust.

Heihachi smirked, "Maybe you should ask Paul Phoenix."

"She caught Phoenix at a weak moment."

Lee and Michelle looked at him and at each other, "What?"

Heihachi frowned at Kazuya, "Why are so threaten by this fighter?"

"I'm not." Kazuya said quickly.

"What is your problem with her?" snarled Lee, "Test reports show that she has enough skill to last against a Tekken Fighter."

"Even so," Kazuya countered, "I'd hate to see Tekken embarrassed by a lucky amateur."

Michelle looked at him, "Unbelievable."

"There's no such thing as luck when it comes to fighting brother," Lee said, "You never understood."

"…Whatever."

Heihachi smirked as Asuka stood in the center of the ring.

In the ring…

Asuka whipped her head around to the executive suite and glared daggers at Heihachi Mishima.

"LET THE KING OF IRON FIST TOURNAMENT, BEGIN!"

**END OF CHAPTER FIVE**

* * *

Donnie Yen as Feng Wei

Gary Dougan as Tiger Jackson

Rick Yune as Violet

Gemma Ward as Lili

Henriette Richter Rohl as Leo

Kelly Hu as Kunimitsu

Nathan Jones as Craig Murduk

Michael Jai White as Bruce Irvin


	7. Chapter 06

_**Tekken Movie 2010 - Asuka's Revenge**_

Aya Ueto as Asuka Kazama

Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa as Heihachi Mishima

Ian Anthony Dale as Kazuya Mishima

Taiyou Sugiura as Lee Chaolan

Tamlyn Tomita as Jun Kazama

Chiaki Kuriyama as Ling Xiaoyu

Mayuko Iwasa as Miharu Hirano

Alyson Stoner as Alisa Boskonovitch

Holly Marie Combs as Michelle Chang

Won Bin as Hwoarang

Charisma Carpenter as Julia Chang

Jackie Chan as Lei Wulong

Candice Hillebrand as Nina Williams

Marian Zapico as Anna Williams

Louise Griffiths as Sapphire

Donnie Yen as Feng Wei

Gary Dougan as Tiger Jackson

Rick Yune as Violet

Gemma Ward as Lili

Henriette Richter Rohl as Leo

Kelly Hu as Kunimitsu

Nathan Jones as Craig Murduk

Michael Jai White as Bruce Irvin

Chapter 06

* * *

_Tekken City – Tekken Arena_

The King of Iron Fist Tournament was underway as the fighter selector on the holo-screen shuffled, choosing the fighters for Round 1.

"Feng Wei vs. Tiger Jackson, in the first round of the Iron Fist Tournament! Destination: Urban Jungle!"

The stage finished loading, with cars hanging from the ceiling and a cage surrounding the ring.

The two Iron Fist Fighters, Feng Wei and Tiger Jackson were already in the ring. They respectably bowed and circled each other before moving into their respective fighting stances.

Nearby, the other Iron Fist Fighters were watching from the Fighter's Pit, observing their maybe future opponents.

Xiaoyu, Miharu, and Alisa were looking at Asuka. She was different now. Instead of cheering when she watches Iron Fist, she was also observing with the others with a serious expression on her face, ignoring the noise of the crowd and putting her focus on the fight.

"Round One, FIGHT!"

In the ring, Feng made the first move. He punched at Tiger, who flipped out of the way. Feng then used a sweeping kick, but Tiger flipped over that too. They were now parrying and blocking each other's attacks, but a few moves later, Feng found himself getting kicked in the face by Tiger. He shrugged it off as Tiger continued his assault, helicopter kicking him back.

Feng moved forward and connected some of his unique and devastating punches, but Tiger countered and bought him down with a leg takedown grapple and connected a few punches to Feng's head with a knee to the face to finish his combo and flipped off him with Feng kipped up a moment later.

The crowd cheered their support for both fighters as Asuka looked on, smirking a little.

Feng tried to get going again, but Tiger bought him down with yet another takedown and put him in a submission hold, trying to make Feng tap, but he powered out with his raw strength. Tiger expected that, and planted both his feet in Feng's stomach, sending him crashing back first into the cage. Tiger then jumped and did a jumping three hundred and sixty degree double kick, making Feng fall to the floor as Tiger flipped back to the center of the ring.

"Come on!" Tiger shouted, "That's all you got Mr. Dragon Fist?"

"Ha!" Feng replied, "Not at all. Let me show you the power of Shinken!"

Feng rushed forward as Tiger used his tricks, but his time, Feng managed to dodge all of them. Tiger went for a takedown, but Feng was ready for it. He grabbed Tiger's foot, lifted him in the air and landed a few punches before sending him crashing to the ground with his foot. He then proceeded to punch Tiger while on the ground, and then backed away.

Tiger was trying to get back to his feet, but failed to notice that Feng was charging his ki for his devastating finisher, the one-inch gentle quick palm thrust, made famous by Shinken, who used this technique to destroy mountains. Tiger was on his feet as Feng connected his signature move, sending Tiger crashing into the cars hanging from the ceiling before falling in a heap to the ground, unconscious, but still alive.

"KO!"

In the executive suite, Lee applauded as Heihachi smiled in approval as Feng Wei faced them and raised his arm in victory.

"Feng Wei is the winner! Advancing to the next round!"

They showed the replayed of the finish as the ring returned to normal and the medics carted the dazed Tiger Jackson out of the arena.

In the Fighter's Pit, Hwoarang whistled as Julia shook her head. Sapphire looked at Asuka, who was now checking her katana.

After a while, the fighter selector started up again, choosing the fighters for the second round.

"Leo Kliesen!"

Lili looked to her side as Leo hopped up and down as she headed to the back to go down the ramp with her crew in tow. After Leo left the Fighter's Pit, her opponent was chosen.

"Asuka, the People's Choice!"

Asuka's heart seemed to fail. She didn't expect to fight so soon as Julia nudged her, "You're up Asuka."

The other fighters looked at her as she nodded and headed out the pit with her team in tow. She passed Lili, who said, "Good luck."

"Destination Confirmed: Amnesia Great Plains!"

Leo came out running, as the stage turned into ruins with fresh green grass that was growing at her feet.

In the back…

"This girl may be friendly and all," Hwoarang told Asuka, "But when it comes to fighting, she got a huge ego; way over her head-"

"She's that good?" asked Asuka.

"Hell yeah," Hwoarang confirmed, "Master of Bajiquan, she is."

"Anyway," Sapphire said, "If you used her ego, speed, and power against her, you can tire her out and pick her apart."

Team Asuka stopped at the entrance as Leo was calling Asuka out.

"Come on, you ready? Let's go then!"

Xiaoyu and Miharu rolled their eyes. What a b-

"One more thing Asuka," Julia said, holding her arm as Leo shouted, "We don't have all day Asuka!", "She draws some of her power moves from the earth, but she has to stomp on the ground to gather that energy. If you can cripple one of her legs, no more power game, and her speed will be reduced greatly."

Asuka nodded as she handed Alisa her katana, who then hugged her out of nowhere, "Please be careful."

Asuka smiled, "Of course I will." She said as Alisa let her go.

"Asuka."

She turned to Xiaoyu, who said, "Who are you now? Asuka, the crazy fangirl; Asuka, the new Iron Fist Fighter; or Asuku, the Devil Asuka?"

Asuka grinned as she left, "Just Asuka of course!"

As Asuka ran down the aisle, ignoring the minor chants of "Go home!", Sapphire turned to the girls, "What's that about?"

Watching the upcoming match was the executives of Tekken Corp, as Asuka stepped in inside the ruins, where Leo was waiting.

"Took you long enough." Leo said, cracking her knuckles, "Shall we begin?"

Asuka pointed at her and said, "Just don't hold anything back!"

They circled each other and took their fighting stances.

"Round Two, FIGHT!"

Asuka stuck Leo first with a punch to the face, but the rest of her moves like her jabs and kick were easily dodged. Leo caught her next kick and kicked Asuka twice in the front and back. Asuka wildly swung, but Leo kneed her in the chin, chopped her in the neck, and downed her with a short palm thrust, sending Asuka flying back and crashing to the ground.

In the executive's suite, Michelle groaned as Kazuya smirked.

"Like I said," he said to Lee, "Not in their league."

"…We'll see." Lee countered.

In the ring, Leo stood over Asuka.

"You know where you are girl?" she shouted as Asuka struggled to her feet, "This is Iron Fist!"

The crowd cheered at that as Hwoarang growled, "Come on, get up."

Asuka shook herself off and got back in her fighting stance.

"Yeah." Hwoarang whistled in relief.

_**TEKKEN**_

_Anvil – Tekken East Gate_

Almost all the citizens of the Anvil were gathered around the big screen, cheering for Asuka.

_**TEKKEN**_

_Tekken City – Tekken Arena_

"To get up from an onslaught like that," Lee noted, "She sure got resilience."

In the ring, Leo went on the attack. Asuka was ready this time and blocked and dodged all of Leo's attacks. Leo attempted to grapple her, but Asuka countered, bringing her down and kicking her in her face. She then turned around, faced the Fighter's Pit, and locked eyes with her team and Lili before doing a flip in the air, bringing her foot down on Leo. Leo blocked it and they rolled around until Asuka forced her to let go by booting her in the face.

Kazuya was looking stunned by that exchange as Heihachi's interest increased.

Leo kipped up and went back on the attack. They countered and blocked each other moves until Asuka went for a kick. Leo caught her foot, but Asuka rolled through, bringing Leo down with her. Asuka then mounted her and landed a few strikes to Leo head before rolling off as Leo kicked her off.

Leo rushed forward and landed a few strikes on Asuka and kicked her in her midsection. To finish, she stuck Asuka with her back, making her stagger, and delivered a flying kick. Asuka skidded back from the force of the blow. Leo was about to punch her next, but Asuka spun around her, grabbed her arm, and flipped her over, slamming her to the ground.

_**TEKKEN**_

_Anvil – Anvil Bar_

"Yeah!"

"Whoo!"

"Get 'em!"

_**TEKKEN**_

_Tekken City – Tekken Arena_

Asuka then start up her endless dance, pushing Leo back. Leo was trying to find room to counter, but can't. Asuka managed to push her to the wall, but didn't stop. Leo, now frustrated, broke through Asuka's combo at the cost of taking a backhand punch to the face. With that, Leo slammed her foot on the ground and connected her signature straight punch to Asuka abdomen. Asuka coughed as she staggered back. Leo, not finished, kneed her in the stomach and grappled her leg, flipped her over onto the ground, making her land on the back of her head.

"Damn it Asuka, shake it off!" Julia screamed at her from the Fighter's Pit, "GET UP!"

Asuka shook the cobwebs out of her head as she struggled to get up.

Feng Wei just arrived back in the Fighter's Pit and smirked, "So much for the new People's Choice."

"Oh do shut up will you?" Lili snapped at him.

"What the matter Lili," Craig Murduk sneered at her, "The lil' Anvil slut got under her pants when we weren't looking?"

"Why do you get your dirty little mind out of the gutter, murderer." Lili countered.

Murduk gave her a menacing glare, "What you say?"

Lili laughed, "You heard me musclehead."

Back in the ring, energy rushed through Asuka's body as finally got herself together, kipped up, and motioned Leo to bring it.

Leo fell for the taunt. Just as she moved forward, Asuka attacked with a couple of punches and kicks. Leo blocked some of them and stuck back, but Asuka spun and weaved around each move she did. Asuka connect with a low kick, a quick jab, and a kick in the midsection before Leo tried to wildly punch her in frustration. Asuka smirked at that and bent backwards in a Matrix-like motion to dodged it.

Asuka saw her chance and began to target Leo's left leg. She kicked the back of her leg, bringing her down on one knee. With that, Asuka rushed forward, stepped on her knee just as she was getting up, and bicycle kicked her twice in the face.

Leo rolled back from the onslaught and quickly managed to get back up to a vertical base, falling into Asuka's trap. Asuka closed the distance, reared her arms back while bending down and struck at the side of Leo's ankle. Leo swore as Asuka rolled through while grappling her leg, slamming Leo's on the ground. Leo grabbed the back of her head in pain, but failed to notice that Asuka had a hold on her left leg.

Asuka, while holding Leo's leg, turned to the executive's suite to lock eyes with the people inside, especially Heihachi.

"Those eyes," Michelle started.

"Fine eyes, full of rage." Lee muttered, "But-"

Growling, Asuka torque Leo's leg, not enough to render her disabled, but it was painful enough to make Leo scream.

Kazuya was now looking concerned as Heihachi frowned.

_**TEKKEN**_

_Anvil – Tekken East Gate_

The crowd cheered as some jumped up and down as they saw Asuka standing over Leo.

_**TEKKEN**_

_Tekken City – Tekken Arena_

Leo attacked as she tried to get back to her feet, but Asuka kneed her in the stomach, jumped her head and dropkicked her in her back, sending her sprawling to the bottom of the stage.

Suddenly, memories of what happened to her mother started to flow in Asuka. Growling, she shook it off as she saw Leo struggle to her feet, using the rocks for support.

Frowning, Asuka wondered what to do until another memory flowed through her.

**FLASHBACK START**

_Young Jin and Young Asuka were sent rolling back from their mother's attack._

"_Never underestimate your opponent," she told them as they got up, "Watch, and act. Every strike… should be your best."_

**FLASHBACK END**

With that, Asuka charged and leaped at Leo. She spun in the air before delivering three different consecutive kicks straight in Leo's face, knocking her out her good as she fell to the ground.

"KO!"

In the executive suite, Kazuya had a look of disbelief on his face as Heihachi said, "You were saying?"

Clapping, Lee stood up, "That was excellent. I must go down and meet her. Michelle, if you would."

Michelle nodded and followed Lee out with some guards. Shaking his head, Kazuya followed out.

Heihachi smirked to himself, "This girl has a future here."

The crowd was on their feet as Asuka hopped up and down with excitement as the announcement declared, "Asuka is the winner! Advancing to the next round!"

_**TEKKEN**_

_Anvil – Anvil Bar_

The bar erupted with celebration as Asuka bent over Leo, saying, "You're powerful, but all show."

_**TEKKEN**_

Asuka went down the aisle and to the backstage area where her team was waiting for her; Xiaoyu, Miharu, and Alisa jumped on her and hugged her. Wincing in pain and smiling, she looked at Hwoarang, Julia, and Sapphire, "Thanks for the tip guys."

"Well that's our job," Hwoarang said as the girls released Asuka, "You see the more fights you win, the more money we make."

"Ow!" Asuka whined as Hwoarang put his arm around her, but withdrew it, "Does that hurt?"

"Everywhere." she moaned in response. Everyone laughed as they walked down the hall. Just then, Lili passed them by.

Looking at Asuka, she smirked, "Nice finish. Extremely entertaining fight, but completely out of control."

"Might have thought those kicks were a bit overkill." Sapphire guessed, "But I bet you don't have time for that kind of shit right?"

"I know." Asuka grumbled, "I haven't forgotten why I'm here."

"Really?" cooed Julia.

"Of course!" Asuka said, hitting her.

"Good, because you were darn luckily in there." she said.

"To serious business Asuka," Hwoarang said, "The tournament is only going to intensify from this point on. From now on, you have to breeze through every match; you gonna hit them with everything you got, hard and high."

"No so pressure Hwoarang." Sapphire said.

"Hwoarang, Sapphire, and Julia Chang."

Team Asuka looked up to see Kazuya Mishima and his bodyguards, along with Lee Chaolan and Michelle Chang, walking towards them.

"Back from the Anvil I see."

"Well, we all know that Tekken is our home." Julia snapped at Kazuya.

"Ha, of course. My apologies. I heard you three lent your expertise to our new fighter." he said, motioning to Asuka, who was scowling at him.

"Yeah." said Hwoarang, "This is Asuka, the new People's Choice."

"Well," Lee stepped forward and held this hand out, "Congratulations on an awesome fight Miss Asuka."

Asuka shook his hand as he continued, "You have impressed our Father, a truly remarkable feat itself, for that's an easy task."

Letting go of Lee's hand, Asuka bowed, "Is it all right if I thank Mishima-san in person for this opportunity?"

Lee held his head in thought, "It can be arranged-"

"If you continue winning that is." Kazuya interrupted, causing Lee to glared at him.

Kazuya then looked at Asuka closely and said, "You know, there's something familiar about your style. Did your father ever compete in the King of Iron Fist?"

"Didn't know my father." said Asuka flatly.

"Well, not uncommon in the Anvil."

That earned Kazuya a shocked expression from Michelle and Julia as he continued, "Work hard, keep training, and someday, you can become an asset to Tekken-"

"Sorry to bust your bubble," Asuka snarled, "But I'll never belong to Tekken."

Kazuya smirked, "We'll see about that." He then looked over to her friends, who stuck their tongues out at him.

With that, Kazuya and his bodyguards walked away, leaving Lee and Michelle. Hwoarang turned to Asuka, "Be careful of him from now on Asuka. No doubt he'll-"

"I'm not worried about him." Asuka said as she turned to Michelle, "How my mother?"

"They started the operation a few hours ago," Michelle said, "Luckily, they got to her in time, so she'll make it."

"That's good." Asuka sighed in relief as she walked off to the Fighter's Pit.

Lee sighed as he thought, "_Kazuya, her mom's in that state because of you. She must think that Father's the one responsible for that attack._"

Shaking his head, he walked back to the executive's suite.

"Mother, that man-" Julia started, extremely upset.

"Don't worry about him. Kazuya can be a prick at time. He'll be sure to draft her as a Tekken Fighter somehow." Michelle sighed.

"Then I guess we have to stop him from doing just that, right?" Hwoarang said, "Let just… do what we can. I just have a feeling that shit's about to get real."

**END OF CHAPTER SIX**


	8. Chapter 07

_**Tekken Movie 2010 - Asuka's Revenge**_

Aya Ueto as Asuka Kazama

Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa as Heihachi Mishima

Ian Anthony Dale as Kazuya Mishima

Taiyou Sugiura as Lee Chaolan

Tamlyn Tomita as Jun Kazama

Chiaki Kuriyama as Ling Xiaoyu

Mayuko Iwasa as Miharu Hirano

Alyson Stoner as Alisa Boskonovitch

Holly Marie Combs as Michelle Chang

Won Bin as Hwoarang

Charisma Carpenter as Julia Chang

Jackie Chan as Lei Wulong

Candice Hillebrand as Nina Williams

Marian Zapico as Anna Williams

Louise Griffiths as Sapphire

Donnie Yen as Feng Wei

Gary Dougan as Tiger Jackson

Rick Yune as Violet

Gemma Ward as Lili

Henriette Richter Rohl as Leo

Kelly Hu as Kunimitsu

Nathan Jones as Craig Murduk

Michael Jai White as Bruce Irvin

Chapter 07

* * *

_Tekken Arena – Training Area_

Asuka is seen sparring on the wooden dummy in the training hall. Her friends were in her room doing who know what, but Asuka didn't care, as long as they don't do anything stupid. Unknown to her, she had company.

Lili just rounded the corner to see Asuka training on the dummies. Forgetting why she had originally come for in the training hall, she leaned on the wall and watched.

As Asuka was practicing on the dummy, her mother's voice echoed through her mind.

"_Defeat is a choice, but so is victory. You're only beaten when you decide. Again!_"

Shaking her head, Asuka began to strike at the dummy faster than before until red lightning ki began to surge out of her.

"Cut it out!" she yelled as she broke the pegs on the wooden dummy, rendering it useless.

Asuka panted as leaned on the dummy, holding her tattoo.

"Why are you doing this?"

"_I can't let you have all the fun!_" a voice in her head said, "_You're fighting in the King of Iron Fist Tournament!_"

"Why now of all times through? You promised that you wouldn't interfere in my fights."

"_That was when you were street fighting. Now you're in Iron Fist, so I'm breaking my promise. I want in._"

"But-"

"_No buts! From now on, I'm fusing halfway with you so that we can both fight together._"

"I won't forgive you if you make me kill-"

"_I won't! Besides, you are me and I am you._"

Finally, Asuka smiled and nodded, "Right."

"…_Wanna spar?_"

"Oh please…"

Getting to her feet, Asuka stretched and walked back to her room.

_**TEKKEN**_

_Tekken Arena – Outside_

"Another eventful day, and that's bastard's hasn't have a move yet."

Lee was sitting on the steps leading to the arena, smoking. His aide, Michelle, put a cloth over her nose.

"Still sir," she coughed, "We can't let our guard down."

"True." Lee exhausted his cigar and put it out, "Do you remember our old friend?"

"No," Michelle sighed, "We have many. Who are you talking about?"

"The one who was the reason we've been keeping an eye on Kazuya."

"…Jun?"

"Yep."

"It's been so long. I just hope she's doing okay. After what Kazuya did to her…"

"I remember Father taking her to the Anvil after what he did. And with that, we lost a dear friend. I'm sure she hates Tekken's guts now, and I don't know if I blame her or not."

Michelle then gasped, "You don't think that she's been killed in the bombardment Kazuya pulled, do you!"

"If she has been," Lee gritted his teeth, "Then god help him."

_**TEKKEN**_

_Tekken Arena – Asuka's Room_

Asuka sighed loudly, "Ah~! Taking a shower after a day like this is the best."

She shook her head, spraying water all over and wrapped a towel around herself.

The rest of Team Asuka was asleep in her respectable beds. Most of them had pillows over their head because of Hwoarang's loud snoring. Asuka giggled quietly to herself.

"Wonder if the spa works?"

Just then, a knock came from her door. Grabbing her katana, Asuka edged towards the door. Taking a moment to curse the door because it had no peephole and the windows were opaque, she opened it to find Lili in her street clothes. Asuka felt a blush coming as Lili scanned her up and down.

Sighing, Asuka smirked, "What do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"

Lili shrugged, "I need to get out of here for a while." she said, "Interested?"

Asuka frowned at her, "Thought that was against the rules."

Lili smiled, "Not if you don't get caught, my little flower."

_**TEKKEN**_

_Tekken Corp – Kazuya's Office_

"Yes. I appreciate that very much. Thank you."

Kazuya closed the door to his office and went to his computer. After what happened today, he had to check on who Asuka is.

Entering his password, he accessed the Iron Fist Fighters Medical Records and clicked on Asuka.

"**SECURED ENCRYPTED FILES**"

"_Doesn't stop me…_" he thought as he entered 1-2-7-3.

"**ACCESS GRANTED**"

"Search for any DNA match with any previous Iron Fist Fighter with the new fighter Asuka."

"**ACKNOWLEDGED**"

As the system worked, Kazuya was waiting impatiently until…

"**DNA MATCH CONFIRMED. JUN KAZAMA, FORMER IRON FIST FIGHTER, IS MOTHER TO ASUKA ALONG WITH HER BROTHER, JIN, THE FORMER PEOPLE'S CHOICE. DNA MATCH: 100%**"

Kazuya's eyes widened in shock as he stared at the screen.

"THAT LITTLE SLUT!"

_**TEKKEN**_

_Tekken City – Night Club_

"Hey! We got the new People's Choice, Asuka, entering the club! Give it up!"

Asuka was red with embarrassment as a random girl went up to her, "You are awesome today. Keep it up!"

"Thanks."

Turning to Lili, she said, "Unbelievable. A few days ago, I had a bunch of assholes trying to kill me."

Lili laughed, "And now you're a celebrity. Get used to it."

The music was playing loudly as she grabbed Asuka's hand and dragged her through the dance floor, with Asuka trying to keep up until they sat down at a table.

"So what happened out there with Leo?" asked Lili.

"I kicked her ass. That's what happened."

"Ha! You did more than just kicked her ass, you nearly killed her."

Asuka frowned, "No I didn't."

Lili nodded, "Yes you did. That last kick nearly broke her neck."

Asuka stood up, "What! I never meant to kill her… Is she all right?"

Lili shrugged, "They managed to fix her up, so she's up and moving again. But she did tell us that she felt anger in your fist. Your rage over whatever nearly killed her, but she's willing to forgive you if you don't fight with negative emotions unfitting a girl like you again."

"…Right… Guess I should be in more control, like you." Asuka grumbled, sitting back down.

Lili eyes narrowed, "You don't know anything about me Asuka."

It was Asuka's turn to laugh, "Actually, more than I want to, I know a lot about the Iron Fist Fighters."

Lili scowled as Asuka continued, "For example, you. Let's see: Your real name is Emily Rochefort and you were born in Moscow. Before the war, some government goons kidnapped you whose boss wants your father's oil field. Unfortunately for them they chose the wrong girl, who soundly beat them into a pulp. After that you taught yourself the style of street fighting you have using ballet, gymnastics, and Wushu. With that you participated in underground street fights. Your story was talked about in the underground for some time now."

"Well," Lili was surprised, "My reputation precedes me."

"Obviously" Asuka grinned as she shrugged, "I've seen you in those promos, especially the one you just made for Iron Fist."

Lili gave a seductive smile, "Well, those promos don't showcase all my skills."

Off Asuka's confused look, Lili got up and lead Asuka to the dance floor.

Nearby, unknown to the two girls, the assassin sisters, Nina and Anna, were on the dance floor, watching them through the crowd.

"Target confirmed." said Anna, "Should we execute?"

"Not yet." Nina said, "Wait until she's out of here, and then we'll strike."

"You know he's gonna be pissed if we do this."

Nina looked at Anna and shrugged, "I know."

Lili pinned Asuka to the wall and started to dance in front of her, running her body along her body.

"Lili! What are you-!" Asuka started to say, but was silenced by a kiss from Lili.

The kiss was so long and sweet, Asuka had a dazed look in her eyes as Lili pulled back to her at her.

"Does that answer your question? I wanted you, Asuka, ever since I laid eyes on you, or do you have a boyfriend already?"

Asuka's eyes widen as Lili teased her, playfully kissing her as she danced. She then stopped and waited for Asuka's response.

"Well?"

Blushing furiously, Asuka looked away and shook her head.

Smiling, Lili leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "Then we have all night…"

_**TEKKEN**_

_Tekken Arena – Training Area_

_A while later…_

A guard was walking through the training area, doing his job. But she failed to notice two girls sneaking back in the building.

Asuka and Lili giggled silently as they evaded the guard and hid behind a pillar just as he turned around. When he saw nothing, he went out the door to the next level.

"Coast is clear. Come on."

The girls went over and entered the door to Asuka's room. Asuka then proceeded to make out with Lili.

"Wait," Lili managed to mutter, "Not now."

"Why?" Asuka grinned as he tickled her a little.

"Gotta sleep," said Lili, "We might be kicking each other's asses tomorrow."

Asuka nodded, "No hard feelings I hope?"

Lili smirked, "No matter what. Good night, Asu-chan."

Asuka watched as Lili went back to her room, then closed the door.

Lili smiled as she walked away. You never know where you'll find love.

_**TEKKEN**_

_Tekken Arena – Asuka's Room_

Asuka set her stuff down near the door and just started stripped off her clothes when she suddenly smelled blood.

Alarmed, Asuka grabbed her katana and ran into the living room. There, she found Xiaoyu and Miharu on the floor, covered in blood but not seriously wounded.

"Guys!" Asuka cried, rushing to their sides, "Are you ok?"

Xiaoyu managed to stutter out, "Run…" before the room was cloaked in complete darkness with flashing lights. She then heard the sounds of blades being drawn.

Suddenly, two figures appeared and started to attack Asuka. Asuka drew her katana and started her counterattack. However, due to the flashing light in darkness, she wasn't able to time her opponent's moves properly, and it ended up being a one-way fight as Asuka swung wildly and missed. One of the assassins kicked her, sending her into the glass bathroom door. It shattered, spraying Asuka with broken shards of glass, making her cry out.

_**TEKKEN**_

_Tekken Arena – Training Hall_

Lili frown as she heard multiple sounds coming from Asuka's room. Concerned, she ran back to Asuka's door where she started to hear obvious sound of fighting.

"Asuka!" Lili shouted, trying to opened the door, but it was locked.

She looked around and found some weights. She grabbed one and threw to at the door, breaking the glass.

_**TEKKEN**_

_Tekken Arena – Asuka's Room_

Light shined through the broken glass at the front door. The two masked assassins were surprised, but Asuka, with all the strength she could muster, took advantage and slashed them with red electrical ki. One caught a scratch on the cheek and the other on the arm. They grunted and retreated as Asuka collapsed.

Lili opened the door from the inside and ran in.

"Asuka!" she rushed over to her, but was stopped by a banging. She turned to see several pieces of furniture blocking the door to the bedroom.

_Several minutes later…_

Hwoarang was furious as he paced the room. He and the others were attacked while they were sleeping, stunning them and locking them in the room. When they came to, they found the door blocked until Lili got them out.

"I knew it. I knew it! The higher-ups are scared because they believe that you actually have a shot. Nothing has changed around here at all. There's just no way in hell they'll let someone from the Anvil win the King of Iron Fist!"

Asuka shrugged as Xiaoyu bandaged her up, "Maybe it has to do something else. Something big."

She held up the Tekken ID as she spoke. Hwoarang frowned and took it from her.

"Where did you get this?" he asked.

"It belonged to my mom." Asuka said.

Julia took one look at the card and gasped when she recognized the face on it, "No way. Jun Kazama? We know her."

Asuka eyes widened, "You all know her?"

Hwoarang nodded, "We were all in Iron Fist together…"

Asuka shot up from her chair and grabbed Hwoarang, "Hold on! What the hell are you guys talking about?"

"She was an Iron Fist Fighter, who represented Tekken." said Sapphire.

"No way!" Asuka shook her head in disbelief, "That's not possible!"

"She was also two time back to back Iron Fist Champion, Asuka." Julia piped in.

"She even gave us the works." Sapphire added.

"Everything about Jun is unique, down to her fighting style." Hwoarang said, "She was called Tekken's Angel."

Asuka jerked at that as she fell on the floor in her knees, "…No, it can't be. Why didn't she say anything? WHY DID SHE LIE TO ME AND JIN!"

"Jin?" repeated an alarmed Hwoarang.

"He's Asuka's brother." Miharu said.

"I thought your style were similar," said Julia.

Sapphire swore, "So that why…"

"Listen Asuka." Lili said, putting her hand on her shoulder, "Right now you need to get out of here. Go underground, anywhere but here."

Asuka gritted her teeth, "…Sorry Lili, but I'm not leaving."

"Damn it Asuka, forget Iron Fist!" Lili cried, "If you stay here-!"

"I don't gave a crap about Iron Fist right now!" Asuka exploded, "I now need to know what the hell's going on. And the only one who has the answers is Heihachi Mishima!"

_**TEKKEN**_

_Tekken Corp – Kazuya's Room_

Wood meeting wood, Kazuya sparred with one of his attendants with wooden swords as Nina and Anna entered his quarters.. Winning a round, he put the one of the wooden weapons at the poor man's throat as he growled, "Do you two have any idea, what a nightmare this is?"

"I think you worry too much." Nina said.

Kazuya pointed his weapon at her and snarled, "Don't you dare talk back to me. You both failed. She's still alive."

"It was a lucky fluke," Nina told him, "It won't happen again."

"No. You failed because you underestimated her." he said, circling the sisters, stabbing his weapon at Nina.

"Ah!" Nina jumped at the poke.

"And now I have to clean up, your mess." he added.

Anna looked worried as she look at her sister, who grimaced.

With anger, Kazuya turned towards his attendant and proceeded to brutally beat him.

_**TEKKEN**_

_Tekken Corp – Lee's Room_

"Got any bets on who gonna win tomorrow's fights?" Lee asked while looking at his laptop.

"Let's see, ouch! One of them definitely gonna be Asuka." Michelle panted, "Sir, how could you be working while we're doing a one night stand- OW!"

Lee was about to answer when someone busted through the door.

"Mr. Chaolan sir! Oh-"

Michelle screeched as she covered herself and Lee, who looked annoyed, "Lars! Have you ever heard of knocking! What so important that you had to crash through my door?"

"Sorry." Lars Alexandersson said, bowing, "There was an incident in the barracks. Zafina reported that Asuka and her crew were attacked."

Lee was furious, "What?"

"No way!" shouted Michelle, "Are they-?"

"They're ok though." Lars added.

"Sir…" Michelle looked down at Lee.

"That rat," he grumbled, "He's making his move."

END OF CHAPTER SEVEN

* * *

Mitt Lenix as Lars Alexanderson


	9. Chapter 08

_**Tekken Movie 2010 - Asuka's Revenge**_

Aya Ueto as Asuka Kazama

Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa as Heihachi Mishima

Ian Anthony Dale as Kazuya Mishima

Taiyou Sugiura as Lee Chaolan

Tamlyn Tomita as Jun Kazama

Chiaki Kuriyama as Ling Xiaoyu

Mayuko Iwasa as Miharu Hirano

Alyson Stoner as Alisa Boskonovitch

Holly Marie Combs as Michelle Chang

Won Bin as Hwoarang

Charisma Carpenter as Julia Chang

Jackie Chan as Lei Wulong

Candice Hillebrand as Nina Williams

Marian Zapico as Anna Williams

Louise Griffiths as Sapphire

Donnie Yen as Feng Wei

Gary Dougan as Tiger Jackson

Rick Yune as Violet

Gemma Ward as Lili

Henriette Richter Rohl as Leo

Kelly Hu as Kunimitsu

Nathan Jones as Craig Murduk

Michael Jai White as Bruce Irvin

Mitt Lenix as Lars Alexanderson

Chapter 08

* * *

_Tekken City – Tekken Hospital_

"How did I end up with this errand?" Michelle grumbled.

**FLASHBACK START**

"_Michelle, I need for you to go to the hospital."_

"_Eh? Why?"_

"_Remember that Kazuya sicked Nina and Anna on Asuka. No doubt Kazuya will try to do something to her to get Asuka to join him, just like he tried to do to Jun. I'm counting on you."_

**FLASHBACK END**

"But what if that woman is…"

_**TEKKEN**_

_Tekken City – Tekken Arena_

The crowd was alive and packed as the second day of the tournament was in full swing. In the Fighter's Pit, Asuka was taping her hands up as Lili went up to her.

"Stay where the cameras can see you." she said, "They won't try anything with the world watching."

"Right." Asuka grumbled as the fighter selector screen popped up overhead.

"Lili!"

Lili grimaced, "Look like I'm up!"

"Nina Williams! Destination confirmed: Secret Garden!"

Asuka turned towards Nina, who was preparing for the fight. But as Asuka looked closer, Nina bore some familiar marks on her body.

Lili frowned at Asuka, "What's wrong love?"

"…It was her." Asuka said, gritting her teeth.

Lili was confused, "What?"

"Her. Nina Williams and her sister. They were the assassins from last night." Asuka told her.

"How can you tell?" asked Miharu.

"Burnt slash marks take long to heal. And I recognize the areas I slashed with my katana."

Lili suddenly wore an evil smile, "…Good to know."

"Lili… can be scary," Xiaoyu said, looking scared, "You made quite a catch there Asuka."

Xiaoyu's reward for her mouth was a headlock from Asuka.

A while later in the ring, Lili and Nina faced off.

Nina smirked, "Time to die."

Lili laughed, "You surely don't believe that you can defeat me?"

They went into their fighting stance.

"Round One, FIGHT!"

Lili rushed forward and assaulted Nina with an onslaught of kicks. Nina blocked them and attempted to grapple Lili. However, every time she tried, Lili would kick her back or flip over the attempt. Fed up, Nina caught Lili in a headlock and tried to twist it, but Lili elbowed her in the ribs and sent her crashing to the ground.

Lili continued her assault as Nina got up and rolled away but was back into a wall. Lili went in and kneed Nina in the gut three times finishing up with punch to the side of Nina's head. Lili turn grabbed Nina's head and slammed it to the ground and twisted her arm behind her back.

"Out a little late last night bitch?" snarled Lili.

Nina, bleeding from the mouth, responded by kicking Lili in the back of her head, forcing her to let go and roll back.

"I like your girlfriend," Nina taunted, "She's cute."

That flared up Lili as she kicked Nina in the mouth and got back up. Nina managed to stagger back up a few moments later. They exchanged punches and kicks for a while until the previous blows to the head started to take its toll on Nina.

Lili then flipped up, landed on Nina neck, and kicked her twice in the face. Nina didn't go down but the damage's been done. Lili finished her off by grabbing her neck and flipped away from her, twisting it enough to paralyze Nina, sending her spinning to the ground.

"Sorry, but she's mine, and I don't share." Lili smirked.

"Lili is the winner! Advancing to the next round!"

In the Fighter's Pit, Craig looked sideways at a smiling Asuka and thought back to her victory yesterday against Leo.

"She's good," Craig Marduk noted, "But what's Mishima's beef with her?"

**FLASHBACK START**

_Tekken Arena – Weight Room_

_Kazuya and his aides were watching Murduk and Kunimitsu train in the weight room. Murduk was breaking bricks with such force, the pieces flied towards Kunimitsu as she slashed them into fine powder with her dagger. The two didn't acknowledged Kazuya in the room until he motioned to one of his aides, who opened a briefcase full of money._

"_A hundred thousand Global Dollars to who ever kills that girl from the Anvil." he offered._

_Marduk turned to Kazuya and asked, "What the hell make you think I need your money asshole?"_

_He broke another brick, Kunimitsu slashing the remaining pieces._

_Kazuya grinned, "Covering up your crimes isn't easy is it Marduk?"_

_Marduk flinched at that as Kazuya continued, "It's a wonder that the ghost of the Kings haunting you isn't bothering you."_

"_That time I was extremely drunk," Murduk explained, picking up another brick, "They took the image of that dishonorable master I once had in my mind. I couldn't stop myself, but I didn't mean to kill them."_

_He threw the brick at Kunimitsu, who sliced it into two._

"_As I recall, killing Iron Fist fighters, no matter what the reason, is illegal. Damn Marduk, that's worth a life sentence in jail. You'll never fight again." Kazuya sneered as he turned to Kunimitsu._

"_How about you Kunimitsu?"_

"…_Depends." She muttered through her mask._

_Satisfied, Kazuya and his aides left the room and ordered, "Lock in the fight selector."_

**FLASHBACK END**

"_In the end,_" Murduk thought, "_It ain't worth it. But I hope it get a good fight out of her._"

In the executive suite, Lee shifted in his chair a bit, troubled.

"_Why do I get the feeling that something bad is gonna happen?_"

**FLASHBACK START**

_Tekken City – Arena Skywalk_

_Heihachi, Lee, and Kazuya were walking down the skywalk when Lee noticed the Jackhammers flanking the hall._

"_Kazuya. What the hell are the Jacks doing here?" Lee snarled, "Protecting the inner walls of Tekken City is the job of the Tekken Force."_

"_Relax Lee. Just extra security. There was an incident inside the barracks last night." Kazuya explained._

"_I already read the report." Heihachi said, "Insurgent forces inside Tekken?"_

"_No need for concern, I've dealt with the problem… personally." Kazuya reassured him._

_Heihachi shook his head, "Remember, I don't want anything to happen to this young fighter."_

**FLASHBACK END**

"Maybe all this work is really getting to me." Lee muttered to himself, "Making me all paranoid."

Back in the Fighter's Pit, Asuka was taping her bruised hands up when her team sat down near her.

"Yo," Hwoarang greeted Asuka, "How you feelin'?"

"Like crap, but alright." she responded, as the fight selector started up and landed on…

"Asuka, the People's Choice!"

Asuka groaned as Sapphire took her hand.

"Let look at that. …Holy shit." she swore.

The fighter selector then chose Asuka's opponent, "Kunimitsu!"

Miharu groaned, "Well, feeling like crap won't matter now."

Asuka gave a hollow laugh as the stage was set, "Destination confirmed: Autumn Temple!"

Sapphire then dug into her bag, "Here, got something for you."

She pulled out a pair of thick looking light blue gloves.

"What are these?" asked Asuka.

"New power gloves," Sapphire said, "For style and defense."

"Jin wore a pair of these during his time here," Hwoarang told her, "Of course, his was red. I think we should make it a tradition for the People's Choices to wear these."

"Now, let's put these on, and keep 'em safe." Julia started to put them on Asuka.

"When you go out there today, you stay smart. Just remember, you gotta heave, you gotta blob, you gotta fly out there like an angel." Hwoarang said.

"Right…"

"And also," Julia added, "Don't you dare let Kunimitsu touch you. Ninjutsu is lethal, but then again, you're the daughter of Tekken's Angel." she laughed.

Hwoarang nodded. "Go for it."

"Good luck Asuka." said Xiaoyu.

"Please come back safely." said Miharu.

"No matter what the odds, they're still in your favor." said Alisa.

Asuka smiled, "Thanks guys."

Asuka got up and examined her new gloves. She never thought she could look so cool in them.

"…Awesome." she said to her friends before departing.

_**TEKKEN**_

_Tekken Hospital – Jun's Room_

Michelle paced around the room, grumbling. The operation was a success, and Jun has yet to wake up.

Sighing, she went to Jun's side and looked at her closely.

"Why does she look so familiar?" she thought, taking Jun's hand.

To her shock, her touch was too familiar!

"Who are you?" Michelle growled as she took Jun's hair and arranged it up the way her old friend had it, only to find…

"Jun? No way, it is you! But why-?"

But a noise from the window alerted her. She looked out to find a squad of Jacks about to raid their way into the hospital.

"Oh shit!" Michelle yelled, "That's why he's after Asuka now!"

She rushed to the door and yelled out, "Nurse! Doctor!"

_**TEKKEN**_

_Tekken City – Tekken Arena_

Inside the booth, Lee's cell rang.

"Oh sorry, have to take this."

Lee went out the room and answered his cell, "Lee here."

Back in the room, Heihachi, after much thinking, smirked and accessed the mainframe, saying, "Re-cycle the challenger selection."

Kazuya looked shocked, "What are you doing?"

"This match is better suited for the semi-final."

In the backstage area, Asuka went to the entrance of the arena and walked down the aisle.

In the hallway outside the executive suite, Lee was walking down the hallway, closing his cell when…

"Mr. Chaolan."

Lee turned around, "Zafina. And Lars too. What news?"

"Tech reports that the fighter selector was locked down?" Zafina said.

"What? Who ordered it?" Lee demanded.

"Kazuya Mishima himself," said Lars just as Lei Wulong and Bruce Irwin came along.

"Sir," Bruce said, "We just check the security cameras, and it looks like Kazuya was offering a large amount of money to some of the fighters to kill Asuka."

"How much?"

Lei responded, "A hundred thousand Global Dollars sir."

Back to the executive's suite…

"No." said Kazuya as he stood up, "You can't do that Father. These two have to fight now!"

Heihachi's look of sudden shock turned to amusement, "Are you questioning my authority?"

"No." said a disgusted looking Kazuya, "I'm replacing you. JACKS!"

The hidden Jacks in the room appeared. A group grabbed the other executives and hauled them out of the room as another group had their guns trained on their now former boss.

"What are you doing?" snarled Heihachi as he too stood up, "Stand down!"

"You put me in charge of security, remember Father?" Kazuya sneered, "The Jackhammers answer to me now."

"Kazuya!" growled Heihachi, "Do not do this!"

Kazuya shook his head, "Sorry, but it's done. I'm through waiting. Tekken is mine!"

He then opened the mainframe, "Maintained the original fight selection!"

Back to the hallway, Lee was shocked to see the other executives being led down the hall past him. Some of the Jacks broke off and pointed their guns at Lee.

"Let's go." one of them said in Japanese.

When the Jacks rounded the corner however, Zafina rushed forward and slid on one of the Jacks like a snake and crushed his neck. The Jacks pointed their guns on her instead but Lars used his infamous Zeus uppercut on one of them, sending him flying. Lei took out two one with a impressive display of kung-fu as Bruce finished off the last Jack with a bone-crushing knee lift.

"Nice." said Lee, "I'm heading back to the suite. Sortie the Tekken Force and prepare for a campaign."

"Right!"

Back in the arena…

Asuka, katana in hand, was in the ring as Kunimitsu appeared in front of her in a shower of leaves, prompting cheers from the crowd.

"Oh boy…" muttered Asuka as she felt Kunimitsu's fighting spirit. This would be the first time she fought seriously with her katana. Kunimitsu bowed to her as she took out her dagger.

Asuka also bowed and took out her katana. It's been custom made just for her. She learned her sword skills from one of her favorite movies, "Azumi". The title character looked just like Asuka and she took a liking to her. Her katana was just like Azumi's, except it was longer.

Both fighters twirled their weapons around before getting into their stances. Little did they know that no matter who wins, all hell will break loose afterwards.

**END OF CHAPTER EIGHT**


	10. Chapter 09

_**Tekken Movie 2010 - Asuka's Revenge**_

Aya Ueto as Asuka Kazama

Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa as Heihachi Mishima

Ian Anthony Dale as Kazuya Mishima

Taiyou Sugiura as Lee Chaolan

Tamlyn Tomita as Jun Kazama

Chiaki Kuriyama as Ling Xiaoyu

Mayuko Iwasa as Miharu Hirano

Alyson Stoner as Alisa Boskonovitch

Holly Marie Combs as Michelle Chang

Won Bin as Hwoarang

Charisma Carpenter as Julia Chang

Jackie Chan as Lei Wulong

Candice Hillebrand as Nina Williams

Marian Zapico as Anna Williams

Louise Griffiths as Sapphire

Donnie Yen as Feng Wei

Gary Dougan as Tiger Jackson

Rick Yune as Violet

Gemma Ward as Lili

Henriette Richter Rohl as Leo

Kelly Hu as Kunimitsu

Nathan Jones as Craig Murduk

Michael Jai White as Bruce Irvin

Mitt Lenix as Lars Alexanderson

Chapter 09

* * *

All around Tekken City, Anvil, and maybe even around the world were tuned into the King of Iron Fist Tournament, as the fight between Asuka and Kunimitsu was about to began.

_Tekken City – Tekken Arena_

The crowd was alive, holding their sign in the air, waiting for the match to start. Inside the Fighter's Pit however, it was a serious atmosphere.

Inside the executive suite, Kazuya wore an evil grin as the fight began.

"Round Two, FIGHT!"

Kunimitsu leapt forward to attack. Her dagger met Asuka's katana as the two blade wielders clashed. They were evenly matched as they blocked and parried each other's strikes. Asuka used an overhead strike, making Kunimitsu block, creating a deadlock. Asuka then kicked her blade down, adding more force until Kunimitsu rolled out of the way.

More strikes and parries came until Kunimitsu dodged one of Asuka's strikes and rolled off her back. Asuka turned around quickly and attacked.

"SWORD RAIN!"

Asuka executed a series of lightning fast sword thrusts, making Kunimitsu fall back a little. Asuka closed the distance and kicked her in the stomach.

"FANG BLADE HAVOK!"

Asuka targeted the dagger and swiped at it. Kunimitsu staggered as Asuka jump and slashed, disarming the kunoichi. Kunimitsu tried to escape but Asuka came down with a flying kick, sending Kunimitsu to the ground.

As Asuka landed, Kunimitsu kipped up and disappeared in a shower of leaves. Asuka looked around wildly until Kunimitsu reappeared and dropkicked her from behind, making her drop her katana. Kunimitsu caught as Asuka recovered.

In the executive suite, Kazuya sneered as Kunimitsu moved in to attack Asuka.

Kunimitsu thrust the katana at Asuka, but Asuka was ready. She grabbed the hands holding her katana and kneed the handle of it, disarming Kunimitsu again. She grabbed her katana and tossed it to the guard that was holding the weapons. Kunimitsu dived for her dagger, but Asuka stepped on it and kicked it out of the ring.

The smug look on Kazuya's face was suddenly gone as Heihachi watched, surrounded by Jacks.

Pissed, Kunimitsu grabbed a nearby stick and tried to attack. Asuka smirked, spun in the air and kicked the stick in two.

Kunimitsu took the pieces away as Asuka attacked with her endless dance routine. Kunimitsu countered with her own style of the endless dance. Some of her hit got to Asuka, staggering her. Kunimitsu grabbed her, jumped in the air and body slammed her to the ground. She then grabbed Asuka's leg, lifted her and slammed her to the ground again.

The screens above and around showed a replay of Kunimitsu's devastating combo on Asuka.

Asuka painfully got up, shook herself off, and tried to attack, but Kunimitsu roundhouse kicked her away.

Elsewhere, Lee sneaked his way to the door of the executive suite to see Heihachi flanked by Jacks and Kazuya looking like Christmas came early for him as he looked at a nearby screen.

"The ratings," he said as the bars on the charts increases from MEDIUM to HIGH, "Through the roof!"

He turned to his father, "You see, the only thing audiences crave more than blood, is death."

Heihachi shook his head as Kazuya continued, "You see Father, I have learned."

Lee facepalmed, "That idiot…" he whispered to himself, as he saw Kazuya look out the window and nod to Kunimitsu.

Kunimitsu rolled her eyes under her mask as Asuka weakly got back to her feet.

Kunimitsu started to attack Asuka with critical hits, but to her shock, Asuka was staying on her feet, trying parry the shots, but were too strong.

"Kunimitsu is out for blood," the commentator said on TV, "She's devastating Asuka!"

Hwoarang grabbed his hair in frustration as Julia yelled at the executive's suite, "Stop the match!", but Kazuya paid no heed as the smile was back on his face.

"Asuka…" Lili was starting to get really worried, as Kunimitsu grabbed Asuka and tossed her away. Asuka managed to safely roll to the ground to avoid injury but crashed into the wall.

Alisa was starting think that something was wrong. This match was going beyond a fight between woman, and she knew Kunimitsu would never resort to moves like those.

"What's going on?" Xiaoyu was just as confused as Miharu and Sapphire, "It's like Kunimitsu's trying to kill her…"

Meanwhile, outside the executive suite, Lee grabbed his cell and speed-dialed Michelle's number.

"Lee!" Michelle shouted through the cell.

"Not so loud!" he whispered, "I'm in a bit of a bind here. What is it?"

"Something's wrong. I just looked out the window, and saw several Jackhammers entering the hospital there!"

"What?"

"What's more, I just found out that this woman is our friend, Jun Kazama."

Lee swore as he heard Heihachi growl, "There's no honor in this Kazuya. Stop this at once!"

Kazuya snorted and said, "You're about to witness the death of Asuka Kazama."

Lee's blood went cold as a shocked Heihachi repeated, "Kazama?"

"Apparently another byproduct of my youthful indiscretions…"

"You have a daughter. Why?"

"…I had a daughter, and I had a son."

"Jin…Kazama…"

Kazuya gave an evil laugh as he turned back to the match, "You catch on quick, Father."

Outside, Lee was stunned, "My god, Kazuya you son of a…"

He turned to see his subordinates, "Get that girl out of there."

Nodding, the Tekken Force scattered as Lee returned to his cell as he ran, "Michelle!"

"Yes?"

"I want you to evacuate with Jun. And take whatever nurses and doctor that operated and observed her with you. No doubt he wants no witnesses. Go!"

"Got it!"

Back in the ring, Kunimitsu retrieved her dagger and was coming over to Asuka. But unknown to her, Asuka tapped into her hidden powers and was trying summon her katana.

As Kunimitsu raised her dagger to strike, Heihachi seen enough. With a few quick strikes the Jacks guarding him were down. Kazuya turned sharply to see Heihachi run to the back of the room and activate the alarms.

"**SECURITY ALERT!**"

Kunimitsu jumped at that and looked around wildly as the Jackhammers and Tekken Force rushed into the arena, but failed to notice Asuka's katana zooming towards her legs. It tripped her up as Asuka kipped up and caught it.

"No!" Kazuya yelled as Asuka disarmed Kunimitsu for the last time and kicked her.

Asuka reared back for the final strike, "MIST PALM THRUST!"

Her palm hit Kunimitsu in the face, shattering her mask as she flew back and landed facefirst into the ground.

"KO!"

Asuka rushed forward and quickly took off her jacket and covered Kunimitsu's face.

"And that's the lesson her today." Asuka said, smiling.

"Asuka is the winner! Advancing to the next round!"

Dazed, and shaking herself off, Kunimitsu looked at Asuka under the jacket, "Well done. It was my mistake to get distracted like that…"

Asuka shrugged and held her shoulder, which was now dislocated.

**FLASHBACK START**

Young Asuka and Young Jin, both blindfolded, were practicing weapons combat with their mom.

"Destroy the mask of death, and you'll see that here's nothing behind it to fear."

**FLASHBACK END**

Asuka collapsed next to Kunimitsu, who said, "You worth more than a hundred Global Dollars, you know that right?"

They both laughed.

"**SECURITY ALERT!**"

"Damn you old man!" Kazuya snarled as he went to strike Heihachi, who was bound by more Jacks, but that didn't stop him from blocking his son's strike.

"You will regret this!" he warned him.

Scowling, he yelled to the Jacks, "Take him away!"

"Let's go!" they said as they dragged Heihachi away.

In the ring, the trainer's and Tekken Force were tending to Asuka and Kunimitsu.

Kunimitsu tossed Asuka's jacket back to her and replaced it with a towel as the Tekken Force led her away.

Team Asuka all leapt the barricade and enter the ring, followed closely by Lili.

"We take her." Sapphire said as Lili and Miharu picked up Asuka and supported her out of the ring.

Kazuya frowned as he saw Asuka's entourage escorted her out of the ring.

"**IRON FIST FIGHTERS ARE TO BE DISTAINED!**"

The crowd booed as the Jacks cuffed the confused fighters and led them out of the Fighter's Pit.

"We gotta get Asuka out of Tekken City!" Lili said as they entered the backstage area.

"Agreed." Julia nodded as they went down the hallway with the other stagehands.

Hwoarang looked around, "No way," he said, "They're arresting Mishima?"

That alarmed Asuka, "Let's get out of here." she said.

They got as far as few steps until the Jacks surrounded them.

Meanwhile, Lee blasted into the room with a gun in hand and pointed it at Kazuya, "Enough is enough. What are you trying to achieve with this?" But all he got was a unnatural laugh. At that, Lee threw his gun away and leapt forward to attack Kazuya.

What happened a few moments later was forever engraved in Lee's mind, as he was lasered through the glass and down to the arena floor, with fresh screams erupting.

_**TEKKEN**_

_Unknown Tekken Area – Holding Cells_

Kazuya looked on from the balcony as his personal security guards dragged Team Asuka into the holding cell where the other fighters are.

"You can't arrest us," Violet snarled, "We're Iron Fist Fighters!"

The guards injured him as they threw Asuka and her friends unceremoniously into the cage with Feng Wei, Tiger, Violet, the Williams sister, Lily, Leo, Kunimitsu, and Craig Marduk.

Asuka growled when she landed on her bad arm. Lili rushed to her side, picked her up and set her on the nearby bench.

"Her shoulder's dislocated." she said, "Must have put too much force in that last strike."

"Here…"

They turned to Leo, who came over and grabbed Asuka's arm.

"What are you doing?" asked Xiaoyu.

"On…" Leo began before yanking on Asuka's arm, making her shriek, but relocating her arm.

"Three." Leo smirked, "Now we're even."

"Thanks." groaned Asuka, laying back down.

"What was that for?" Miharu yelled at her.

"My nearly broken neck." Leo said.

Everyone rolled their eyes as Kazuya came in the cage flanked by more of his guards.

"What in the hell are you trying to accomplish?" Hwoarang snapped at him.

Kazuya paced around the cell, "My father always stressed the importance of Iron Fist. He managed to get Lee with it, but frankly, I never saw the value. It was a brutal, mindless game."

Sapphire raised her eyebrows as Julia looked confused.

"But I finally understand," he continued, "You see, in the arena, reception is power. After the crowd and audience saw the finishes of Asuka's fights, ratings spiked beyond their highest level ever. Which is why I decided, as the new CEO of Tekken Corp, that the remainder of the tournament's fight…will be to the death."

Shock registered on everyone's face as Kazuya sneered in delight, taking out his gun.

"I'm sure you all rather die fighting in the arena. The King of Iron Fist Tournament continues tomorrow."

Everyone glared at him as he pointed the gun at an unmasked Kunimitsu, who back away, and then at Asuka, who recognized it.

"I suggest you get some rest." he said before pocketing the gun and leaving with his guards.

The silence was deafening in the cell before it was broken.

"What now?" asked Alisa, worried.

"Guess kill or be killed." Feng Wei sighed, leaning on the wall.

Lili glared at him, "Like that'll happen."

"But we do have a choice."

Everyone turned to Asuka, who continued, "If there are no Iron Fist Fighters, then there's no tournament, and no one's gonna die."

Jut then, the guards entered the cell again.

"Time up against the walls!"

Slowly, they lined up against the walls. "Hands behind your backs!" But they didn't comply.

"We said hands behind your backs!"

"I don't think so." Tiger said as they came behind them.

In sync, just as the guard were about the handcuff them, Team Asuka and the Iron Fist Fighters attacked, disarming the guards and putting them down.

Alisa went out first and used her rocket arms to take out the guards nearby. Hwoarang grabbed a submachine gun covered her, firing on the other guards.

"Let's move!" Sapphire shouted, "Meet up in the Anvil!"

All the fighters got out of the cage and scattered, going separate ways except Team Asuka and Lili, who all ran like hell, shooting and beating up the guards that got in their way.

In the security room, Kazuya walked in to see the fighter escaping.

"Damn!" said the Head of Security as Kazuya seethed, "Lock us down."

Half of the fighters made it out, but the Jackhammers and the Tekken Force captured the others. But the ones who were captured by the Tekken Forces were blindfolded, handcuffed, and taken to a different direction.

Team Asuka were almost to one of the nearby exit until Julia said, "Mishima."

They stopped and turned to see Heihachi Mishima in another cell, mediating.

Asuka, who was supported by Hwoarang and Lili, broke free and kicked the cage, screaming, "Heihachi Mishima!"

"Take it easy Asuka!" Hwoarang said, grabbing her arm as Heihachi's eyes opened and he stood up

"Asuka Kazama." He said, bowing.

"You owe some answers Mishima." Asuka snarled, but Heihachi shook his head.

"I owe you nothing young woman."

"News flash old man," Miharu snapped at him, "You do."

"How does it feel to be behind bars?" Xiaoyu said, smirking.

A rocket exploded near them.

"We gotta move!" Lili screamed, shooting a guard.

"We need those access codes now." Hwoarang said as Alisa fired more rockets at their pursuers.

"Let me out of there." Heihachi said, "I can help."

Sapphire, Alisa, and Lili took out a few more guard before Hwoarang gave up.

"…All right old man." Sapphire growled, "No tricks."

"Keys!"

Lili nicked one off a dead guard and tossed them to Hwoarang, who opened the cell door.

"Come on." He said as Heihachi stepped out.

Nearby, Feng Wei was shot in the shoulder and he fell.

"Hope I bought enough time…" he thought before he was beaten down.

Kazuya was pacing the security room until the Head of Security delivered the bad news, "Heihachi Mishima is with them." He said as he watched Team Asuka and Heihachi run to the exit, "They heading to the emergency access gate."

Kazuya broke a screen and left the room. An aide went up to him, "What now sir?"

Seething, he slowly ordered, "Sortie the Jackhammers, and prepare… the 'R Experiments'…"

_**TEKKEN**_

_Anvil: Green Zone – Tau Sector_

The area was bustling with so much activity and people, no one looked twice at the alleyways where the refugees were hiding.

"Is everyone okay?" asked Julia.

"We're alive." Asuka said, nodding.

"No doubt Kazuya will be sending the Jackhammers." Heihachi said.

"I know a few safehouses," Hwoarang muttered, "The first one's not far."

"Sound crazy," Xiaoyu said, "Sound we go."

After a nod from everyone, they followed Hwoarang.

_**TEKKEN**_

_Anvil – Nearby Tekken Gate_

Several Jackhammer units were pouring out of the gate, followed closely by Kazuya. There were several unknown camouflaged behind him as the troop went into standby.

"Tear the Anvil apart," he ordered, "Use the R Experiments to sniff them out. Unknown to the Head of the Tekken Force, I modified them to react to the nanos in the fighter's bodies. I want the fighters found, and recaptured. GO!"

"Hai!"

The troops moved out, followed by several booms.

_**TEKKEN**_

_Anvil – Safehouse Number One_

Hwoarang, Sapphire, Julia, Xiaoyu, Miharu, and Alisa were pacing near the entrance, weapons in hand.

Inside the tent, Lili lit a couple lanterns as Asuka was laid down on one of the cots. She tried to get up when Lili came over with a first-aid kit.

"Rest." Lili said, gently pushing her back down and taking off Asuka's battle gloves.

Her hands weren't healed from last night, so Lili bandaged them up.

"Thanks." said Asuka, smiling.

"Don't mention it." Lili whispered, leaning forward to kiss Asuka.

She pulled back just as the others came in.

"So, how's our patient?" asked Xiaoyu.

"She'll be fine." Lili answered, "Should be able to fight tomorrow."

A rustle from the tent made them turn to see Heihachi.

"A moment." he said.

The others were about to leave when Asuka sat up.

"No," she told him, "They're staying while we talk, or we don't talk at all."

"Asuka…" said Alisa.

After a moment, Heihachi gave in and sat down.

"I knew your mother Jun Kazama." he started, "A formidable fighter. One of Tekken's best."

"I'm sure she was." Asuka grimaced, "But she tried to keep me away from you guys. I think I have a pretty good idea why now."

"Do not judge all of Tekken by Kazuya's mistakes."

"Mistakes?" repeated Asuka, "Last we checked, Tekken destroys lives."

"I created Tekken, not as a corporation but as a means to stem the chaos. We are remaking the world, raising it from the ashes."

"Why don't you tell that to people dying everyday in the Anvil!" Miharu snarled.

"We bought humanity back from the brink of death and we restored order!" Heihachi snapped, "Tekken is peace!"

"Tekken is fear!" Xiaoyu retaliated, "Because of what you did, Alisa and Kazama-san was almost killed."

"I had nothing to do with what happened in the Anvil those days ago." Heihachi said, "I never ordered the bomb of that Anvil sector."

"What?" Xiaoyu and Miharu glared at him.

"It's true," Alisa said, "During the match between Asuka and Kunimitsu, I access the database of Tekken Corp. Heihachi never order that bomb raid. Sorry."

"Besides," said Heihachi, "I saved our mother's live."

"Huh?" Asuka was confused, "When?"

"Many years ago after she reigned as champion for the third time, I found her bruised, beaten, and violated like those two years ago during that time." He explained, "I'm the one who had her taken from Tekken City."

"No way…" Julia was speechless.

"So that's what happened?" asked a shocked Sapphire.

Hwoarang shook his head in disbelief, "Who's responsible?"

"You should know." said Heihachi, "There was a sadistic part of him that always cause Lee trouble and that even I could never control."

"Who?" shouted Asuka.

Heihachi looked at her straight in the eyes, "Kazuya Mishima. My son… Jin's father… and… your father…"

**END OF CHAPTER NINE**


	11. Chapter 10 Part I

Chapter 10 Part I

* * *

Besides for the sound of Asuka collapsing on one of the makeshift beds, there was total silence.

"You're lying." She finally spat out. It was impossible to believe that she was the daughter of that man.

"This is some kind of joke?" Hwoarang snarled, "From what I heard, the Kazama's are symbols of hope. There no way that man can be their father."

"I know it's hard to take in," Heihachi said, "But how do you explain her brother's disappearance?"

"Jin's disappearance?" Miharu gasped, "Jin can't be-"

"He's not dead." Xiaoyu reassured, "There's no way Kazuya could kill Jin, or any of the other fighters!"

"Mishima-san," Julia turned to Heihachi, "How did this happen?"

"If you want to know," Heihachi said as he sat down, "Ask Kazuya, for I don't know why."

"I'll be sure to do that."

Asuka sat up and scowled at Heihachi, "If me and Jin are the children of that man, what does that make us?"

Heihachi looked at her for a moment before answering, "The new heirs of Tekken Throne, as of today."

There was a long silence as everyone looked at a now embarrassed Asuka, until Alisa broke it, "We should keep moving."

_**TEKKEN**_

_Somewhere in the Anvil_

"Have you found them yet?" Kazuya snarled through the communicator.

"We're closing in on them sir."

_**TEKKEN**_

_Somewhere in an empty Anvil street..._

"Mishima…"

"Yes Sapphire?"

"What do you think the motivation behind that devil's actions?"

"…Sapphire, what do you know about devils and angels?"

"Huh?" Sapphire was dumbfounded at the question.

"Our clan, the Mishimas, is the carriers of the Devil Gene thanks to my grandfather."

Sapphire frowned, "What do you mean by that?"

"How did that happened?" asked Xiaoyu.

"It was part of a collaboration project done by G-Corp and Tekken Corp to create genetic supersoldiers for future wars." Heihachi explained, "When my grandfather used himself as an experiment, something went wrong. It was found out that he made a deal with the devil."

Lili laughed, "Literally?"

"Yes. I believe it to be the reason of the corporation's success over the years. Because of the changes in his body at that time, when the drug was tested on him, the Devil Gene was created. It transformed him and drove him into madness."

"How you managed to stop him?" asked Hwoarang, who looked as interested as the others.

"In the end, he was defeated. My father, Jinpachi Mishima, found a candidate who made a pact with one who was the opposite of the devil, the angel. Thanks to her, the Angel Gene was created, only this time, it can be controlled. She went on to defeat my grandfather and sealed him in a prison we cannot find. And ever since, the supersoldier drug's been sealed as well."

"So Kazuya has this Devil Gene?" Miharu scoffed, "Explains everything..."

"Who was the person who made a pact with the angel?" asked Asuka.

"Last I remembered, her surname was Kazama-"

An explosion interrupted him, followed by loud growling.

"What was that!" Xiaoyu squeaked.

"Warning." Alisa eyes flashed red, "Unknown bio-forms detected."

Everyone went into their fighting stances.

"Alisa," Lili poked her, "What are they?"

"I don't know!" Alisa readying her rockets, "They're shaped like T. Rex!"

Julia gasped, "It can't be! The R-Experiments?"

"Damn him!" Heihachi growled, "How could he have released them like this?"

"Who cares?" Asuka yelled, "RUN!"

Team Asuka ran as heavy footsteps followed and closed in on them.

Lili looked behind her, "Where are they? I can't see them!"

"That because they're camouflaged!" Julia shouted, "My mom told me that they've used for guerilla combat, and the project's been iced too!"

"What'll we do then?" Hwoarang snapped, "Do we keep running, or do we let them catch us to feast on us?"

"If we run into a building that runs underground, we can lose them!" Miharu suggested.

Xiaoyu shook her head, "But we'll get caught by the Jacks!"

"Either way, the situation does not favor us." Heihachi said.

Asuka groaned loudly, "No choice then!"

She dived into an abandoned warehouse, with the others following suit.

_**TEKKEN**_

_Somewhere in the Anvil…_

"Sir! We have them!"

"…Excellent."

_**TEKKEN**_

_Anvil – Abandoned Warehouse_

"This should lead us to the slums-"

A tank smashed through the other side of the warehouse, dashing Asuka's hopes.

"Oh great," Xiaoyu wailed as the Jacks and the invisible R-Experiments came in where they entered, "Now what do we do?"

The R-Experiments decamouflaged, revealing them to be huge, T-Rex-like creatures, generating screams from the girls.

"Alisa, take care of them!" Asuka ordered her.

"Yes ma'am!" Alisa said as she went into full combat mode and flew towards the five R-Experiments, leaving the others to fight off the Jacks.

The Jacks shot at Alisa, but the others disarmed them. The Jacks fought back with beginner style Mishima Karate, but they were no match for Team Asuka and Heihachi.

The tank fired a rocket at Alisa, who dodged, grabbed it, and threw it back at the tank, which exploded on contact. Alisa then evaded one of the R-Experiment's attempts to chow her down for lunch. She caught the jaw and ripped it down the middle, instantly killing the first one. Next, #2 and #3 came in and sandwiched Alisa with a double headbutt. Alisa wobbled in the air and retaliated by firing two rockets at #2 and #3's throats, their heads coming off. The remaining ones got scared and tried to run, but Alisa summoned her chainsaw and ripped the last two to shreds. She discarded her chainsaw and went to help the others as more troops entered the warehouse with more explosions.

Despite some using weapons they found, Team Asuka and Heihachi were overrun as the Jacks fired stun guns at them They resisted, but it allowed the other Jacks to get in close and stun them with stun batons, the girls crying out as they were finally subdued. Hwoarang did not go down until they shot him twice in the shoulder, making him roar in pain as he went down. Alisa rushed in to help, but they fired an EMP burst, disabling her half-cyborg side and rendering her immobile, making her crash next to her friends.

Team Asuka were led to nearby stairs and were forced to sit at gunpoint.

"Ouch." groaned Miharu.

Hwoarang gritted his teeth in pain, "You guys are freakin' toast!"

His mouth earned him a shot from the butt of a rifle.

Heihachi growled and turn to see Kazuya enter their midst.

"What?" he said, "You thought I would do nothing? Tekken belong to me and me alone."

Heihachi shook his head, "You never understood the spirit of Tekken. This is exactly why I couldn't place Tekken in your hands."

"Tekken is in my hand ya old fart," Kazuya snarled, "Don't you get it? It's over for you! And soon-"

Asuka shifted nervously when Kazuya looked at her with menacing eyes.

"It's not about me or you…"

Kazuya looked back at Heihachi.

"It's all about the Mishima name. The name you have not lived up do. And that is why, in the end, you will still fail."

Kazuya shook in fury as Heihachi continued, "I offer you one last chance. Give this up, and you'll still have a chance to inherit the corporation, the right way. Continue, and you shame the Mishima name."

Kazuya looked at his father like a madman and sneered as his left eye suddenly turned red.

"Take Heihachi Mishima away." he ordered the Jacks, "Destroy everything, including him."

"Let's go." said the Jack in Japanese, but Heihachi did not budge yet.

"You lose." he said before turning to Asuka.

"You're the only hope left your Tekken and the Anvil now. Good luck, Asuka Kazama, my granddaughter."

"Ojii…san" Asuka whispered.

With that, he allowed himself to be led away by his former subordinates.

Kazuya snapped his fingers; the Jacks then picked up the members of Team Asuka by the arms and cuffed them.

"The fun has begun, and it starts with you, dear Asuka."

Asuka blew a sour raspberry in his face as she and her team were shoved into one of the tanks.

_**TEKKEN**_

_Anvil – Outside the Abandoned Warehouse_

Outside, the Jacks escorted Heihachi outside and were preparing to execute him. The other were preparing explosives as one of the Jacks tried to push him down, but he shrugged it off and got on his knees as the one of the Jacks trained his gun on Heihachi.

"I am Mishima Heihachi. I…am…Tekken." he snarled, "You WILL obey."

"...Sure thing, gramps."

Heihachi frowned as the Jack put down his gun and unmasked himself, "What? I don't look like my old man do I?"

"Jin…Kazama?" Heihachi was shocked. How-?

"In the flesh. The bastard child of your son is here, with his friends, to save your old ass. Come on."

The other Jacks finished with the explosives and gave the thumbs up to Jin.

"Job's done," one of them said as the Jack unmasked itself to be Christie Monteiro, "Let's move."

Jin and the Jacks led Heihachi to a nearby van and got inside.

"What going on here?" asked Heihachi as one of the Jacks started the engine.

"You can ask Uncle Lee himself. He's calling the shots." Jin said, "We're safe. Mask off guys."

One by one, the Jacks unmasked and revealed themselves to be Bryan Fury, Raven, Eddy Gordo, Yoshimitsu, Sergei Dragunov, Miguel Rojo, and Steve Fox.

Heihachi could not hide his shock, "But how…"

"Explain later," Steve said as he drove off, "Bombs away!"

"Roger that!" Raven said as he pushed a button on the van.

The abandoned warehouse exploded as Kazuya walked away nearby.

"Heihachi Mishima is dead." he said as his left eye blazed.

**END OF CHAPTER 10 PART 1**


	12. Chapter 10 Part II

Chapter 10 Part 2

* * *

_Tekken – Safehouse Hideout – Bedroom_

Jun Kazama stirred a bit before she opened her eyes.

"Asuka?"

When she didn't answer, Jun slowly sat up to find that she wasn't in her house.

"What happened? Where am I?"

"Somewhere safe."

Jun turned to find Michelle, who was smirking at her.

"Michelle!"

"I know," Michelle sighed, "You're not happy to see me. Who can blame you?"

"What do you mean? Of course am- Where am I-"

"A safehouse." Michelle answered, "It was touch-and-go for a while. You've been out for a time."

"What happened to me?" Jun held her head, "Last thing I remember, Asuka left to meet her friends, then the Jacks invaded our house, I fought them off, then Alisa-"

"It was an unauthorized purge." Michelle explained, "A missile destroyed your residence and the other homes around it."

"How did _he_ find out where I am?"

"He didn't. Unluckily you were living in an area where there were 'insurgents'. He ordered the area bombed."

Jun moaned loudly as she flopped back down on her bed, "Why couldn't I save him?"

"It's not your fault." Michelle said, "He's always been a sadistic son of a bitch beyond saving before you've met him."

"Much agreed."

Both women turned to find Lee Chaolan, who just entered the room.

"…Lee-san." Jun said, annoyed but glad to see him.

"Your attitude is understandable," Lee said, waving her behavior off, "I was just about to tell you what happened while you were in your coma."

Jun lifted the cover up to her neck, "Really now?"

Lee grumbled, "I'm not my brother, so don't look at me like that."

"…Sorry. I'm just feeling ill toward Tekken right now, and I know it's not your fault… So what happened? Where's Asuka?"

"You've raised quite the daughter to start…"

_**TEKKEN**_

_Tekken – Safehouse Hideout – Briefing Room_

"So what's the plan?" asked Raven.

During the Iron Fist's fighter's breakout, the old Iron fist Fighters were disguised as the Tekken Force and managed to rescue Tiger, Leo, and Kunimitsu. However, they were unable to get Marduk, Violet, and Feng Wei, who were recaptured by the Jacks.

"I say we break in and give that Mishima what he deserves." Bryan Fury suggested.

Christie Monteiro laughed, "And just how do you propose we do that metal head?"

"Through the front door?"

Everyone looked at Eddy Gordo.

"If only it was that simple." Jin Kazama shrugged, "We might as well as go to get shot on sight."

Sergei Dragunov yawned and continued to sharpen his naginata.

"What the hell are taking those two so long?" Christie snapped, "Can they even be trusted?"

"Lee trust them," Steve said, "As we trust him. He saved our asses from Kazuya, and now we're helping to bring him down."

Heihachi was in the corner, mediating and listening to the fighters bicker.

"The success of this depends on you Asuka." he thought.

"Will the other fighters we managed to get be okay?" asked Christie, "Kunimitsu looked to be in bad shape."

"Thanks to the nanos, they'll heal fast." Raven said, "But it won't do any good if they can track us with them."

_**TEKKEN**_

_Tekken – Safehouse Hideout – Bedroom_

"That's it in a nutshell." Lee finished.

Jun was silent all though the storytelling. So much has happened while she was knocked out that she couldn't believe it. How was she going to explain herself to Asuka now that she knows the truth?

"So, what's happening now?" she asked.

"Asuka and the other fighters were captured personally by Kazuya." Lee said, "No doubt he'll continue the tournament with the remaining fighters he has left. We can only assume the worst."

_**TEKKEN**_

_Tekken – Holding Cell_

All of Team Asuka were thrown into the cage where Craig Murduk, Violet, and Feng Wei were in.

"Not one of our better escape plans." Hwoarang grumbled.

"Shut up." said Xiaoyu.

"So what do we do now?" asked Miharu.

After a moment's silence, Alisa broke it, "Pray?"

Hwoarang scoffed, "Might as well."

As the rest of the team bickered, Asuka went over to a corner to be by herself.

Her tattoo started to glow as Lili came over.

"Are you okay Asuka?" she asked.

Asuka just looked at her, "…To be honest Lili, I don't know anymore. Almost my whole life was one big lie. To think that me and Jin were both the products of rape…"

"How will that make you any different? You're still you. To everyone, and me, you're still a Kazama. You're more of one than a Mishima."

Asuka smirked, "Is that so? I'm surprised that you put up with me now you know my origins."

Lili snarled, "Still doesn't change a damn thing about how I feel about you."

Asuka glared at her, "Prove it."

Lili narrowed her eyes before pulling Asuka in for a hug and kissed her.

When they parted, it was Lili's turn to smirk, "When we get out of this mess, I'll be able to prove myself more to you."

Asuka looked at her before smiling, "Fair enough."

"If you two are finished," Hwoarang called over, "Get over here. We need a plan of action."

"So far, all his suggestions suck." Xiaoyu said as Asuka and Lili came over.

"I guess we'll just have to hope for the best then." Asuka shrugged.

Everyone nodded as they put their heads together.

_**TEKKEN**_

_The next day…_

_Tekken – Safehouse Hideout – Bedroom_

"Are you sure you want to came with us Mom? It's gonna get pretty dangerous where we're going."

After putting on her new outfit, Jun turned to Jin as she put on her signature headband.

"I've never been so sure. Me and that man have some unfinished business."

Jin shrugged as he sighed, "Okay, fine."

_**TEKKEN**_

_Tekken – Safehouse Hideout – Briefing Room_

"Alright everyone." said Lee to the others gathered in the room, "That's the plan of action. Any questions?"

Everyone shook their heads.

"Good. Jun, you're be guarded by Michelle, got it?"

Jun nodded as Lee's cell phone rang.

"Good." Lee smirked, "Then the game is on. Hello?"

Everyone looked as Lee suddenly said, "Someone turn on the TV!"

Raven was nearest and turned it on to find Kazuya Mishima's face on it with text revealing him as the new CEO of Tekken.

_**TEKKEN**_

_Tekken and the World_

Kazuya wore his all-familiar smirk as he began his speech.

"Citizens of Tekken and the world. Today Iron Fist will make history, and you'll be history's witness. The remaining fighters will no longer fight for the simple glory of victory. No, they will fight, as we all must fight, each and every day we draw breath. They will fight for their lives. They will fight, to the death!"

The crowed in the Tekken Arena suddenly became bloodthirsty as Kazuya's proclamation was made.

The longest day has began...

**END OF CHAPTER 10 PART II**


End file.
